Will the pain ever go away?
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Yugi is abused by his parents, can anyone save him?
1. Meeting Yami

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Overview: Yugi has been abused for as long as he can remember but now with a help of a few new friends can he over come it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh Ya, Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, hey I don't even own the cards in my deck, my parents do!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi trudged home in the rain. He looked up at the place he was walking to, his 'home', Well it was more of a place he stayed, not counted a home, in his mind at least. He shuddered when he saw the cars in the driveway. 'They' were home again, his 'parents' or the people that claimed to be his parents were at this place he stays at.  
  
Yugi looked up and noticed all the lights off, maybe they had gone out; Yugi prayed that they weren't home. He was late again at getting home.  
  
It had been raining two days in a row, therefore making him late two days in a row. And Yugi knew what that meant. He would be punished, even though he couldn't help his tardiness.  
  
He looked in the window before opening it with his key. He always kept his key with him because if he forgot it his parents would lock him out of the house.  
  
He slowly opened the door and took a slow step in.  
  
"Brat, where the hell have you been?" he heard a female voice say.  
  
"I, I had to w walk h home in th the rain ag again," he stuttered, something he happened to do a lot lately.  
  
"So, you should still get home in time," she spat at him.  
  
"I'm s so sorry," he said.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough you son of a bitch!" she screamed slapping him in the face. When he fell to the floor she kicked him hard to the ribs. He cried out in pain.  
  
"You just wait until your father gets home you little brat," she said as she left the room.  
  
Yugi slowly lifted himself up and made his way up the stairs to his 'room'. That is if you could call it that, it had a small futon with one thin blanket on it. The only other item in the room was a little dresser.  
  
Yugi winced as he walked over to dresser and took out the puzzle that had occupied so much of his time.  
  
He took it back to his bed and started to put it together again.  
  
He only had one more piece left and was very excited to have finished the treasured item that his grandfather had given him. As he slipped the last piece in place he felt warmth flow from the object and it started to glow. Yugi dropped the item of his bed and backed up from it.  
  
All of a sudden a boy, a little older then Yugi came out.  
  
"W who ar are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My name is Yami who are you?" the boy replied. Yugi sat there in shock and did not answer him. "Did you not here me, I asked you for your name boy," Yami repeated and raised his hand to Yugi.  
  
"No don't hit me!" Yugi exclaimed as he drew back into a little ball.  
  
"I am not going to hit you, but do tell me your name before I get angry," Yami said.  
  
"Yu Yugi," Yugi said.  
  
"Yuyugi, that is an odd name for a boy," Yami said.  
  
"No, its ju just Yugi," Yugi said. He slowly uncoiled himself and looked the boy over he looked like him except taller and older.  
  
"I see," Yami said. Just as he finished Yugi heard a door slam and he shuddered. His father was home, now he was in for it, he had to hide Yami.  
  
"You have to hide! My father's home and I am in enough trouble," Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Fine but I will return," Yami said. He was a bit hesitant, this boy, Yugi, seemed afraid of his own father; there was something wrong with that. He returned to his soul room in the puzzle just as Yugi's father came in.  
  
"You little bitch, how dare you not only show up late from school but you talked back to your mother!" he screamed. Yugi winced at the tone of his voice; he was in for it now.  
  
"But father, I did ." but Yugi did not get to finish his sentence he was cut off by a punch to his stomach which knocked the wind out of him.  
  
Yami watched in horror as little Yugi, the scared little boy he had just met a few minutes ago was being thrown around the room like a rag doll. If he was in his right mind he would pop out of his soul room and kill the man, but he could feel Yugi silently asking him to stay there and safe.  
  
"Why aren't you screaming brat?" his father yelled, Yugi stayed silent. He knew better then to talk back to his father. But today there was no pleasing this man. "Damnit boy I am going to make you scream in pain," he said as he picked Yugi's beaten body and threw him out of the window. Yugi landed with a thump, not moving at all.  
  
Yugi's father and mother then both went out to get themselves good and drunk. Leaving poor Yugi to die on the grass for all they cared.  
  
Yugi, come on can you here me? Yami asked through there mental link.  
  
Yami, is it you? Yugi asked.  
  
Yes, why didn't you want me to get out and teach him a lesson or two? Yami asked.  
  
I didn't want you to get hurt, Yami it hurts so dad, please help me Yugi said.  
  
Yami quickly came out of his soul room when he heard his request.  
  
"Yugi, come on wake up boy," Yami said careful not to touch the boy in fear of causing more pain to his little body.  
  
Yami, please it hurts, make it all go away, it's so cold Yami heard Yugi in his head.  
  
Going against everything he knew about in the first aid section of his memory, he careful picked Yugi up, earning a whimper of pain from the smaller boy. He quickly made his way up to Yugi's room and placed the boy in his bed. He then raced down the stairs to the bathroom where he was please to find a first aid kit. He then ran back the Yugi.  
  
He slowly took of his blood soaked shirt revealing many scars and new cuts. He bandaged him up and then moved on to find bones that were not in the place they should be in. He found his arm all contorted in ways it shouldn't. He wrapped that very carefully and then pulled the blanket up to the boys chin. Seeing he could do no more he let out a sigh.  
  
He looked over the boy, for some on reason he felt a connection to this boy, like he was made to protect him. He shrugged off the idea and went back to his soul room for some sleep.  
  
He woke to the sound of a child screaming. He quickly got out of the puzzle and ran to the young Yugi who appeared to be having a bad dream.  
  
"Yugi, wake up," Yami said.  
  
Yugi woke with a start. "Oh Yami, it was horrible you weren't there but my parents were and they were going to kill me," Yugi said crying into the older boys chest.  
  
Yami returned the hug a bit uncertain of why he was doing it and said, "It is okay my little aibou, I will always be here for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay what do you think my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Hey I try! 


	2. New friends!

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own anything, wow what's new?  
  
Notes: I got an interesting review from someone who said that I should have Yami kill Yugi's parents. Well what I have to say for you is; would you prefer it if I just had Yami take out a gun, shot them, and the story be over. Or would you prefer it to have a bit more well . . . meaning to it? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi awoke with a jolt to find someone next to him. As soon as he realized it was the boy he had met the night before he relaxed. His whole body ached. He couldn't believe that his father threw him out the window. I hurt so much and then that boy, Yami, had been there to help him and clean him up.  
  
He smiled; it looked as if the boy had been up all night watching over him. He looked over at the clock and swore, "Shit, look at the time how am I going to make it to school on time?" he said.  
  
This was enough to wake the sleeping Yami next to him. "Yugi what are you doing up you require a lot more rest," he stated.  
  
"I can rest I have school," he said as he tried to get out of bed but fell back in pain.  
  
"Listen to me, what your parents did to you last night must have not been the normal because today you are in no condition to do to school," Yami said.  
  
"But Yami I can't miss anymore school, you see I have already missed some when I was in the hospital and I can't miss anymore if I plan on passing this year," Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Fine as long as you let me help you get ready and you eat some before you go to school," Yami said.  
  
"Thanks you," Yugi said hugging Yami at the midsection.  
  
"It is nothing my aibou," he said.  
  
"Aibou, why did you call me that," Yugi asked with fascination.  
  
"Because you are my other half," Yami said helping the small boy up. He then helped him get dressed and eat a little before Yugi insisted that he had to go to get to this school thing on time. Yami and Yugi were walking along until they head yelling and screaming.  
  
They both ran to the sound. When they got there they saw a boy not much older then they were getting beat up on. "Hey I recognize that boy from my class, I think his name is Joey," Yugi stated.  
  
"Should we help him?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course, why not, sure he isn't all that nice to me but I know the feeling of being beaten on so we got to help him," Yugi said.  
  
"Fine, it is up to you aibou," Yami said and walked with Yugi to the oncoming fight.  
  
"You l-let hi-him go!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"And what's a little squirt like you gonna do 'bout it," the bully asked.  
  
"I a-am go-going to he-help hi-him out," Yugi said very uncertainly.  
  
"And I am going to help him," Yami said next to him.  
  
"And who are you? His big brother?" the man asked.  
  
"No, not exactly," Yami said, but at the same time Yugi said, "Yes."  
  
Yugi, what are you saying, I am not your brother? Yami asked.  
  
Well I look just like you, or you look just like me so it only makes sense that you are my brother Yugi said.  
  
I understand aibou Yami said.  
  
"Yo, ya don't gat ta help me, I got it," Joey said from his position of being held up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Pl-please let m-me he-help y-you," Yugi said. He felt as if he should because he had never had anyone to help him, he felt as if it was his job to help others.  
  
Before either boys could say anything Yami had taken the bully out and helped Joey up.  
  
"Yo, tanks for da help," he said.  
  
"No pr-problem, m-my name is Yu-Yugi," Yugi said.  
  
"Hey I heard ya name 'for. But I thought that ya name was jus' Yugi," Joey said.  
  
"It is, it is just he has a bit of a stuttering problem," Yami said.  
  
"I see, so ya Yugi's older brother?" Joey asked as they started to walk to school.  
  
"Yes, my name is Yami," Yami said.  
  
Joey nodded and looked Yugi over, "Yug, where did ya get those cuts?" he asked.  
  
"N-nowhere," Yugi said.  
  
"Whatever, don't go an' get all protective on me," Joey said with a smile. "Were all friends' right?" he asked.  
  
Yugi thought about the question and then he said, 'Y-yea I gues-guess."  
  
They reached school and Yugi said, Yami, you have to get back into the puzzle  
  
Why Yami asked.  
  
Because if I walked around school, with a carbon copy of me, well it wouldn't look right Yugi said.  
  
Okay aibou, I trust you Yami said as he vanished back into the puzzle.  
  
Yugi walked into school with Joey and felt, safe.  
  
"Yo Yug, where did Yami go?" he asked.  
  
"He w-went ho-home, he doe-doesn't go to s-school," Yugi said feeling a bit better around this boy, but the statement that he said earlier was getting to him. Did he have friends?  
  
When they got into the classroom one of Joey's friends came up to him and asked," Joey, who is the squirt?"  
  
"Hey, leave Yug alone, he saved my butt today," Joey said.  
  
"Yo man sorry," he said.  
  
"Yug, this is my friends Tristin," Joey said looking over to the boy that stood next to him.  
  
"N-nice to me-meet y-you, m-my name I-is Yu-Yugi," Yugi said.  
  
"Nice ta meet you Yuyugi," Tristin said. Yugi laughed, Yami had said the same thing when he had stuttered to him as well.  
  
"No, ya idiot, its jus' Yugi, right man?" Joey asked.  
  
"Huh? Y-yes, ju-just Yugi," he said shaking Tristin's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is another chapter, what do you think? Ya know the deal, you review and I write. 


	3. A cold night in Yugi's room Not what you...

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: a no, I still don't own anything!  
  
Notes: Umm. Well not much to say. Just thanks for all that reviews I am glad that you like it, I am enjoying writing it and umm... I will try to update as soon as possible. But with school work and basketball it makes it a bit hard. -Oh and if you were wondering, Yugi's parents aren't having problems in there relationship, they just beat on Yugi. I know it is mean but they get along quite well! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's school day went much better then normal, for one it wasn't raining and two he didn't have to sit at lunch all alone, he could sit with Joey and Tristin. They talked a lot about duel monsters and Yugi watched the two duel each other. Sometimes adding little pointers here and there. He proved himself to be much better then the both of them but still did not want to duel either of them.  
  
After school Joey and Yugi were walking home together, when they reached the corner that would lead Yugi to the placed that he stayed Joey was still following him.  
  
"No!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Hey, what dat for what did I do?" Joey asked.  
  
"N-no it's no-not yo-you it I-is jus-just, we-well my ho-house it a me-mess and my mo-mother would not b-be happy if I ca-came home wi-with a frie- friend," Yugi said hoping he would buy it.  
  
"Okay Yug, whatever you say. Oh and I do plan on makin' ya loose dat stutteren habit!" he exclaimed, and then he went around his corner laughing to himself.  
  
Yugi smiled at the simple things that made his new friends laugh. Just as he was doing so Yami came out of the puzzle.  
  
"Ah! Yami you have to warn me or something. Do you want me to die at a young age of heart failure?" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"No, of course not aibou. Why do you stutter in the presents of Joey and not me?" he asked.  
  
"I am not sure. Maybe it is because I trust you fully and I don't trust Joey?" Yugi suggested as they walked up to the house. Yugi let out the breath that he was involuntarily holding.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"My parents aren't home which means I can eat a little before they come home and I am confined to my room," Yugi said entering his house.  
  
"Oh I see," Yami said as he walked little Yugi gather all sorts of food and bring it to his room.  
  
"Yami are you hungry," Yugi asked.  
  
"No I do not require eating things. Yugi to more important issues, I will not sit in my soul room and watch your parents abuse you like that. I will stand up for you if they do it tonight," he stated forcefully.  
  
Yugi dropped what he was eating on the floor and looked up to Yami with tears in his eyes," No Yami, you can't what if they hurt you, or take you away. No I can't loose you Yami. Please just stay in the puzzle tonight," he said grabbing the taller boy around the waist.  
  
"Yugi ..." Yami trailed off.  
  
"Please," Yugi pleaded.  
  
"I do not know how much longer I can stand it. No child should have to go through this kind of thing. Especially when they did nothing wrong," Yami said rubbing Yugi's back.  
  
"Please, just stay safe," Yugi said and before either of the two realized it Yugi was sleeping. Yami smiled. It was true that Yugi had not gotten much sleep the night before.  
  
Yami placed him on his bed and returned to his puzzle for some sleep.  
  
That night it happened again, this time his father was already extremely intoxicated.  
  
"Boy, where are you?" he screamed up the stairs waking Yugi with a jump.  
  
He stood tall and prayed that Yami would listen to him. His father burst through his door yelling things that Yugi could not comprehend. Then without warning he slapped him across the face. Just as Yugi hit the floor he gave him a swift kick to the ribs.  
  
"Owe," Yugi cried out on pain.  
  
"Good you little bitch take it all," his father yelled lifting him up and punching him in the stomach making Yugi bend over in pain.  
  
"Ah you aren't worth it. Me and ya mother are going out tonight, don't you dare leave this room!" he yelled and slammed the door shut, locking it on his way out.  
  
Yami jumped out of the puzzle and cradled Yugi's broken body in his arms.  
  
"T-thanks," Yugi managed out before passing out.  
  
"Why Yugi, you care about me to much," he said placing the boy on his bed and covering him with a very small blanket.  
  
The boy noticeably shivered under the blanket. Yami frowned; he would catch pneumonia in this cold weather with the supplies that his caretakers gave him. Yami went to the door in search of more blankets only to find the damn door locked!  
  
"What the Hell!" Yami screamed. He realized that they were stuck in there, so the only other source of heat in the room was him. He went up to the boy and pressed his chest to Yugi's back offering as much warmth as he could. He then fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, Yami woke up because of the strange heat in the room that he felt. He looked over to see a feverish Yugi laying there next to him.  
  
Yami jumped out of the bed and placed his hand on Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Damn, he is burning up," he said. Just the Yugi woke up.  
  
"Yami what are you doing I have to get ready fro school," he said.  
  
"No, I am firm on this one. You have to stay home, you are sick from lack of heat last night after your beating," Yami said and as soon as the words left his lips he regretted it. Yugi looked very scared at his words and sat back on the bed. He then pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry.  
  
"Come on Yugi, I am here for you. I am sorry for bring that up, come on now lets get you into bed," Yami said trying to coax the boy into the bed.  
  
"No Yami, I will be the first to agree that I am not feeling as well as I could but I have school and missing it is out of the picture. I was in the hospital three weeks ago for something that my parents did and I missed a lot of school. I have to go now," he said.  
  
Fine but I wish to help you right to your seat, and then I will go back to the puzzle. That is to keep a closer eye on you.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said as Yami helped him like he had the day before. (I am lazy!)  
  
Yami did as he said and walked Yugi right up to his seat, then when no one was looking he returned to his soul room.  
  
School however, was another story entirely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Okay here is the deal I have with all of my stories. You don't review then I don't right! 


	4. Crazy MALE driver

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Well let me think, nope I still don't own Yugioh. Oh well.  
  
Notes to you all: Well to be truthful I don't think I am being too harsh by telling people that if they don't review then I won't right. What is the point of me writing when no one reviews? By the way you have all been great and sent me great reviews with great suggestions!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi put his head down on his desk for a moment. The room was spinning and he knew from experience that when the room spins you get dizzy. (Smart huh?)  
  
"Yugi, please answer the question," the teacher yelled in his ear, therefore making him fall out of his seat. The class started to laugh. Yugi took notices that Joey wasn't laughing, he inwardly smiled at that.  
  
"Mr. Motou! (Spelling!?!) Would be so kind as to get up off the floor!" she yelled again.  
  
Yugi went to get up putting pressure on the wrong arm and falling back in pain that he hid well. Finally he got back into his seat.  
  
"I wish to speak with you after class," she said before continuing with the lesson.  
  
Are you okay aibou? Yami asked.  
  
My world is spinning Yugi replied.  
  
Maybe you should visit the medical wing Yami said and Yugi laughed at the word he used for nurse's office.  
  
"Mr. Motou, is there something funny with me lesson?" the teacher asked.  
  
"No maim," he said placing his head back on the desk and almost falling asleep. He was saved by the bell when it rung. (No pun intended)  
  
"Yo-you wan-wanted to s-see me?" Yugi asked, he even stuttered in front of his teachers.  
  
"Yes, you seem to be spacing out a lot and sleeping in my class. Is there something I should know about?" The teacher asked him.  
  
"A n-no why w-would y-you think t-that?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi you stutter an awful lot plus you sleep in class, there is something going on isn't there?" the teacher demanded.  
  
"N-no I s-should get t-to class," he said running out the door.  
  
Yugi why don't you tell your teacher about your abusive parents? Yami asked.  
  
I can't they told me that if I ever told they would make sure that I would not be alive to be sent to another family he said.  
  
Yugi . . . Yami sighed.  
  
Yugi walked into lunch and sat down next Joey and Tristin.  
  
"Yug what goin' on? Are ya in trouble?" Joey asked.  
  
"No s-she w-wasn't m-mad," Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi you aren't looking to well, are you okay?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Yea . . ." but before they could be reassured Yugi passed out. Yami flew out of the puzzle not caring who saw him and cradled his small figure.  
  
"I don't even want to know how ya did dat Yami," Joey said kneeling by Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Lets get him to the nurse's office, they can call his parents to get him there," Tristin said.  
  
"No!" Yami said. "You can not call him . . . I mean our parents, they a . . . at work," Yami pleaded with them.  
  
"Lets jus' get him there he's burnin' up!" Joey said.  
  
Yami lifted him with ease and ran after the two boys to the 'nurse's office'. When they got there Joey and Tristin were in a pant but Yami wasn't. "Where is the healer?" he asked.  
  
"I am a healer," a fat little lady said coming out from behind a curtain.  
  
"Yes this is my . . . little brother, he is sick I am not sure what is wrong with him," Yami said laying him down on an extra bed.  
  
"Let's see here," she said taking his temperature. "Tisk, tisk, his fever is up to 104.5. That's not a good thing," she informed the very worried Yami.  
  
"I am going to call his parents and tell him to pick him up. He is in no condition to stay in school," she said but Yami stopped her.  
  
"No, we live close, I will take him with me," he said. 'Damn I am becoming too good of a liar,' he thought.  
  
Just as he finished his sentence a clap of thunder was heard.  
  
"Are you sure, this might complicate your trip home," the nurse said but Yami just shook it off and hoisted Yugi onto his back. Then both Yami and Yugi made there way out the door.  
  
After a little while of walked both boys were drenched through. As they were coming up to a sharp corner Yami heard a cars breaks screech. As he turned the corner a car flew at him. He just had enough time to throw Yugi out of harms way and jump to the other side.  
  
The guy driving jumped out of the car and ran to Yami first.  
  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I am fine how is Yugi?" He asked standing up. "I need to get to him, he is sick and hurt."  
  
Both boys ran to Yugi who was lying on his side moaning something.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi it is Yami can you here me?" Yami screamed over the pouring rain.  
  
"Come on we can get to my house it is just around the corner from here, by the way my name is Seto Keiba," the boy said helping them into his car and driving to his home. Well actually it was more like a mansion.  
  
"We can take him to a spare room for now," Seto said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man I am just whipping these chapters out aren't I? You know the drill, you review I write more! 


	5. Meeting Seto and Mokuba

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Come on you know it already. I don't own it; then again I don't exactly know who does. ^_^*!  
  
Notes: Okay I get the whole you want it to be an angst fic. I changed it, happy!?! For the one that was scared that I was going to make this a Yami Seto fic. Well that never even crossed my mind so don't worry about it. I am not sure if there is even going to be a pairing. I am writing this as I dream it! Odd aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Seto asked from his spot behind Yami.  
  
"I think so, he was not hit. I threw him out of the way in time. For your information my name is Yami and this is Yugi," Yami said.  
  
"Oh I see," he said. Just then a boy about the age of seven or six came in rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Big brother that is going on?" he asked. He had long black hair and was wearing green pajamas.  
  
"Nothing Mokuba, go back to sleep," Seto said. "Yami this is my little brother Mokuba," he added.  
  
"I see," Yami said not even bothering to look from the sleeping Yugi.  
  
"Big brother what happened to that boy?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nothing just go back to bed, come on I will show you the way. Besides I think young Yugi needs his rest," Seto said leading Mokuba out of the room therefore leaving Yami and Yugi alone.  
  
Yugi, Yugi can you here me? Yami asked.  
  
Yami, my head hurts Yugi said, he also said it out loud.  
  
"Yugi, are you awake?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes," he said. Yami looked at his face, it was pale. This worried him the most.  
  
"Listen my aibou, you need rest. Sleep I will be here when you wake," he said as Yugi was already falling asleep.  
  
Just as Yugi got to sleep Seto Kaiba came back in. "Is he resting peacefully?" he asked.  
  
"Yes for now," Yami said looking at the clock. It was six o'clock. Yugi's parents would not like this.  
  
"Should I be informing your parents that you will be spending the night. There is plenty of room in this house," he said.  
  
"I guess it is only right to let them know where he is," Yami said.  
  
"I will be back," Seto said before he left.  
  
"Yugi, you have gone through so much, yet . . . I feel as if you will go through so much more. I am sorry that I can not prepare you for what is going to happen, for I myself do not know," Yami said as he watched the steady rise and fall of the small boy's chest.  
  
Yami soon decided to return to his soul room from some sleep, As much as he would like to have stayed with Yugi he was tired and found his soul room to be comforting.  
  
Around three in the morning  
  
Yugi's dream:  
  
"I will never tell you where it is!" Solomon Motuo said to the shadow figure.  
  
"Then I will have to hold you until you feel as if it is your only hope to tell me," he said.  
  
"No I will never revile the location of the millennium puzzle!" he said before he was struck from behind and knocked out.  
  
"You are a fool old man, you will revile whatever I want you to if you wish to live through this experience," the figure said as they carried him out the door and away.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Yugi as he awoke from his dream. He was shaking slightly and hyperventilating.  
  
Yami jumped out of his puzzle. "Yugi, Yugi what is wrong?" he asked in panic.  
  
"No, not my grandpa, don't take him. Take me instead, kill me," he keep saying over and over again.  
  
"Yugi calm down, whatever you saw was just a dream, go back to sleep," Yami instructed.  
  
"No, not my grandpa, tell me it isn't true," he said.  
  
"What the hell is going on here! I heard screaming I came as soon as I could get over to this wing of the house," Seto said from the doorway, little Mokuba next to him.  
  
"Yugi had a nightmare that seemed to shake him up a bit more then it should. I have it under control you can return to your chambers," Yami said.  
  
Seto looked at his strangely for a moment at his choice of words, but then put the thought away and went back to bed.  
  
"Yugi, it is me Yami, you are tired and sick you have to get back to bed," Yami said.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" he asked.  
  
"I am always with you," he said. But the look in Yugi's eyes told him he was thinking about something else.  
  
"No not in the puzzle, just with me, here on the outside world," Yugi said.  
  
"If that is what will help my aibou, then I will," he said lying down next to Yugi falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
In the morning they were called down to breakfast by Seto who had already given Mokuba his breakfast earlier. He had decided to let them sleep, because of the hard night he thought that they had.  
  
Both came down looked very refreshed and well. Yugi looked like he was over whatever was bothering him yesterday.  
  
"Man I sure am hungry, what about you Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No thank you like I have told you I do not eat," he said.  
  
"What is going on, why don't you eat?" Seto asked from the corner of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh dear, well we did not see you there Seto, umm . . . well I am not sure how to explain this," Yami said.  
  
"Well can we start with introductions, I was unconscious for the first ones," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Sure kiddo," Seto said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay here is the scoop, I am tired and you all need to review more! 


	6. Seto met Joey

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Come on you know it already. I don't own it; then again I don't exactly know who does. ^_^*!  
  
Notes: Okay I get the whole you want it to be an angst fic. I changed it, happy!?! For the one that was scared that I was going to make this a Yami Seto fic. Well that never even crossed my mind so don't worry about it. I am not sure if there is even going to be a pairing. I am writing this as I dream it! Odd aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, I already know yours, so how about you guys, are you going to tell me what is up with you to. Oh and don't try to lie, I have lived with the king of lying, Mokuba, all my life," he said.  
  
"Yugi, I think it is time for you to tell someone," Yami said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay Yami if you are sure, I trust you," Yugi said then he turned to Seto. "Y-you ha-have to p-promise n-not to t-tell a-any one," he said.  
  
"Why do you stutter so much?" Seto asked.  
  
"It is part of the explanation, now promise Yugi that you will not tell anyone," Yami said.  
  
"Fine, I will not tell," he said.  
  
"W-well, for a-as long a-as I c-can rem-remember my p-parents," he started but broke down crying in Yami's arms.  
  
"Shhh, it is okay Yugi just take it slowly," Yami said.  
  
"W-well, my p-parents b-be-beat me," he said collapsing on the ground in a fit of sobs  
  
Yami dropped to his knees to comfort the little crying boy. "Yugi it is okay, they can not hurt you right now," he told the boy. Yami could feel that the boy was shaking.  
  
"I had no idea, Seto said. Just then Mokuba came in from his video game room.  
  
"Seto, what is wrong with that boy?" he asked pointing to Yugi.  
  
"Mokuba, not now please, go back to your games," he said trying to offer support to Yugi. Mokuba went back a bit upset that his brother wouldn't tell him.  
  
Seto pulled Yami aside. "I have enough influence to get his parents taken care of this you know. He shouldn't go through this you know, right?" Seto told him.  
  
"Yes but he is, for some reason to scared to do anything about it," Yami said.  
  
"You tend to him right now, I want to arrange something with you later," Seto said leaving to make up with Mokuba.  
  
"Yugi, come on lets return to your borrowed chambers. You need some more rest," Yami said leading the small boy.  
  
Yugi's dream:  
  
"You are an old fool Solomon, you will die instead of telling the location of the millennium puzzle?" the hooded figure asked.  
  
"I will protect my grandson, no matter what happens to me," he said.  
  
"Fine then, try and beat it out of him," she instructed and left. Two men took out whips and started to beat on him. He screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
Real world:  
  
Yugi started to cry and shake violently in his dream. Yami stood by his bed wondering what he could do to help. Seto was setting in a chair in the corner, not being able to help, he decided to stay out of the way.  
  
"Yugi calm down," Yami said picking up the boy and holding him close trying to wake him.  
  
"Yami, Yami help," he whispered, he was coming out of his dream. When he came out fully he screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Seto jumped and fell out of his chair when he heard Yugi scream.  
  
"God, Yami what was that about?" he asked brushing off the dirt that had happened to get on his trench coat.  
  
Yugi was crying into Yami's chest and he showed no sigh of stopping, this worried Yami.  
  
"Yugi you have to calm down, please. Remember it was just a dream," Yami tried to sooth him. It was working very little, his little body was racked with sobs.  
  
Yami looked at Seto and asked something that he knew he would regret saying later, "Do you have some kind of sedative?" he asked.  
  
Seto nodded and quickly left to recover it. He was back as quickly as he left. Yami held the small boy down and Seto administered the drug. Yugi almost immediately fell asleep. Yami let out the breath that he was holding, Yugi would be okay for now.  
  
Seto and a reluctant Yami left Yugi to sleep.  
  
"Now, how are we going to do this? It looks to me like Yugi has been severely beaten; he can not go back to that house. To tell you truth the way that your parents acted when I called the other day made me a bit suspicious. Do anyone but you and he know about this?" Seto asked.  
  
"No, he hasn't told him friend Joey yet. That reminds me Yugi was supposed to call him yesterday. He must be freaking out, and if he goes to that house, they might hurt him. I have to get in touch with him, would you mind if I used your phone?" Yami asked.  
  
"No it is over there around the corner," he said pointing.  
  
"Okay, I will be right back," he said.  
  
He went up the phone and called with the number that he heard Joey tell Yugi. "Hello, Joey here," some answered.  
  
"Joey are you okay? It is me Yami, Yugi's brother," Yami said.  
  
"Man I was getting worried about him, is he okay, when he left the other day I freaked. Plus you still have some explaining to do," Joey said remembering how Yami had showed up out of no where.  
  
"Oh boy, do you know where Seto Kaiba lives?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, who doesn't?" he asked.  
  
"Well, come on over that were we are, I might as well tell you and him at the same time," he said and hung up.  
  
"Yo, Seto if you don't mind I invited over a friend," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay another chapter done. I think I did two in one say! Well you know, you gotta review for me to write. 


	7. Stolen

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Come on you know it already. I don't own it; then again I don't exactly know who does. ^_^*!  
  
Notes: Okay I get the whole you want it to be an angst fic. I changed it, happy!?! For the one that was scared that I was going to make this a Yami Seto fic. Well that never even crossed my mind so don't worry about it. I am not sure if there is even going to be a pairing. Also I am not copywriting off of someone named Mystic Dragon or nothing. This is an original. I am writing this as I dream it! Odd aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Yami got up and answered it. As he expected it was Joey.  
  
"Okay Yami, yo gots some explaining ta do," he said as he walked in.  
  
"Where is Seto?" he asked.  
  
"Um . . . in the kitchen, now where is that?" Yami said. He silently cursed himself for getting lost. Luckily for both boys Seto had anticipated this and followed Yami to the door.  
  
"It's over here," he called. Man he was getting a lot of visitors these days.  
  
The three boys walked into the kitchen and sat down at Seto's extremely large table. (You know the kind, where you have to yell to talk to the guy next to you because it is like five feet away)  
  
"Okay, one thing that you should know is that I am not really Yugi's brother," he said.  
  
"What! They both screamed.  
  
"Yes I am not his brother, more like his other half, his aibou if you will. There is more. I am also an ancient Pharaoh that was trapped in a millennium puzzle for thousands of years until young Yugi released me by finishing the puzzle. Back then there was a game that was played in the shadow realm. Very like the card game you play today," he said. Both boys sat there with there mouths open, they couldn't believe him, they didn't. That was until Yami made the third eye on his head start to glow.  
  
"Okay, let me get the straight, you aren't even related to Yugi in the slightest way. Hey you are even thousands of years old!" Seto said recovering from his shock the first.  
  
"Yes, also as Seto already knows, Yugi's parents are child abusers. He gets beaten every night without cause or warning," Yami said calmly.  
  
"I don't get it what is with the people these days," Seto said leaving the room to get himself an aspirin.  
  
Yugi's dream:  
  
"You will die if you don't tell us man," one of the beaters said. If you looked really close to the man you saw that he had claws instead of hands. He was using these claws to repetitively rip at Solomon's back.  
  
"I will never tell, I will protect my grandson. Yugi stay safe and away from here," he said passing out.  
  
Real World:  
  
"YAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII," Yugi screamed as he was jolted awake.  
  
Yami ran up the stairs to Yugi's borrowed room. The boy was on the floor in a ball.  
  
"We have to save him Yami, he is getting hurt!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Who Yugi, who is getting hurt?" Yami asked the frightened boy.  
  
"My Grandfather, Solomon Motuo. He is going to die if we don't help him," Yugi screamed. Soon Joey was there followed by Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"What's wrong with Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"He has been having these nightmares about his grandfather," Seto told him. He seemed upset for some odd reason and Mokuba started to cry.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Yugi asked, forgetting about his grandfather for a moment.  
  
"His name is Mokuba, he is worried for you," Yami said. Yugi looked at him and forced a smile.  
  
"Hey I'm okay now, you can stop crying," he said. Yami could tell everything he was saying was forced through his teeth. He knew that Yugi would never want to make others cry like his parents had done to him.  
  
"Really?" Mokuba asked drying his tears.  
  
"Yes," he said hugging Yami tightly.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
I heard him say the name of the puzzle holder maim," the dragon said.  
  
"Yes and what is it?" she asked.  
  
"It is a young boy named Yugi, Yugi Motuo," he said.  
  
"Very good Armored Lizard," she said.  
  
Back to Yugi and the gang:  
  
All of a sudden there was a phone call. Seto went to answer it. Just then they could hear Seto scream, "What do you mean my new prototype was stolen?"  
  
He returned to the room with a look of pure rage on his face.  
  
"What happened Big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"My newest dueling game was stolen. I placed you in a game where only your monsters could get you out. You have to use your energy to summon the monsters and get over obstacles to win the game. It was only a prototype, still in the developing stage but now it was stolen," he said falling to his knees.  
  
"Why is it such a big deal, I mean jus' make another one," Joey said.  
  
"No that is not it you feeble minded fool! With the right technology people could turn this into a very dangerous game. People could die in this game if they call to many monsters they will over accelerate there body and die," Seto said.  
  
"Why in gods name would you create such a dangerous game?" Yugi screamed. They all turned to look at the boy, none of then had ever heard Yugi scream, he almost sounded angry.  
  
"I did not know what would happen if it fell into the wrong hand until lately, with more testing and a few more hours of work it could become a killing machine. It also has the power to locate someone and transport them into the game. As long as they had the name of the person they could locate them and transport that person along with anyone that is in the same room as them to the game," he said sorrowfully.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi's dream came back to him. "Oh my Ra! Yami I know something about this whole thing, in my dream my grandpa was being beaten by the Armored Lizard!" Yugi said with tears in his eyes.  
  
As soon as Yami saw him he held him close and whispered to him that is would be alright. Though deep in his mind, he was not sure it would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I sort of left it at a cliff hanger. It is up to you to review now! 


	8. You'll always be in my heart Yugi

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Come on you know it already. I don't own it; then again I don't exactly know who does. ^_^*!  
  
Notes: Okay I get the whole you want it to be an angst fic. I changed it, happy!?! For the one that was scared that I was going to make this a Yami Seto fic. Well that never even crossed my mind so don't worry about it. I am not sure if there is even going to be a pairing. Also I am not copywriting off of someone named Mystic Dragon or nothing. This is an original. I am writing this as I dream it! Odd aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
After many hours of trying they finally got Yugi to fall back asleep.  
  
"Hold on a moment, let me get this straight, you are an old ancient pharaoh and you are not Yugi's brother?" Seto asked setting down in an arm chair.  
  
"Yes, but to more pressing matters, what Yugi told me earlier is starting to worry me. What he said, one way or another was that his grandfather is being held in your game," he said.  
  
"I do not understand how did Yugi know?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, when he whispered to me earlier he told me that his grandfather was being beaten by the armored dragon. Now correct me if I am wrong but isn't that a card from you game duel monsters," Yami informed them.  
  
"I see so then what you are trying to say is Yug's a physic," Joey asked.  
  
"Not exactly, but close, you see, he can see thing that are really happening," Yami said.  
  
"So what do you propose that we do?" Seto asked.  
  
"I am not sure what needs attending to first, his abusive parents, or his abused grandfather," Yami said.  
  
"He seems to care a lot for his grandfather, why not save him first, I mean his parents aren't going anywhere," Yami made note of.  
  
"I think we should as well, I mean Yugi isn't getting any sleep until we do obviously," Seto added.  
  
"This is true, but what can we do, I mean they have to get us. Until then we can't do anything at all. All we can do for now is take care of Yugi," Yami said.  
  
"Ya I agree," Joey said.  
  
"I am going to go to him. He was pretty upset when I finally got him to sleep. I think I will be there for him when he wakes," Yami said. He got up from his seat and went to Yugi's room. He smiled when he saw the small boy sleeping peacefully.  
  
He sat down next to him, sure he was tired but he was too worried about Yugi to try to sleep. After about an hour of just sitting there his weariness got the better of him and he fell asleep. His head on Yugi's chest.  
  
In the morning Yami woke with a bit of pain in his back. He sat up and realized that sleeping with your back in a arch isn't the best position.  
  
He looked over to Yugi who was still sleeping. His face was flushed and Yami knew that is wasn't from blush. Yugi was still sick.  
  
He walked down stairs and saw Seto's little brother Mokuba, watching a movie. He saw an ape like creature on the screen. He sat down to watch the movie. (Can anyone guess what movie it is? I will give you a hint; it is a Disney . . . I think)  
  
He had been watching it for a while when Seto came down and Joey was behind him.  
  
"Wow Seto ya have no idea how soft ya beds are here. I must have tried like fifty of'em last night. Dey all were da same!" he said.  
  
"Yes I try to be consistent," Seto said getting annoyed at Joey for not shutting up about the beds for an hour now!  
  
Seto almost fell down the stairs when he saw Yami, the great pharaoh, watching Tarzan with his little brother! (By the way, Tarzan was the movie)  
  
Seto started to laugh and just made it to the end if the stairs before he fell on the floor laughing. Joey soon followed Seto laughing at the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami looked up at the sound of laughter. He saw the two people he had gotten to know so much lately, rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"And what might I presume is so funny," Yami asked.  
  
"My brother and that other boy are laughing at the fact that you are watching a little kid's movie with such interest," came the voice of the little boy next to him.  
  
"Oh, is that it guys?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Seto managed out. After about three minutes of that they seemed to settle down.  
  
"I am glad that you had a good laugh, I am going to check on Yugi, he was running a fever this morning," Yami said getting up and leaving them.  
  
When he got up to Yugi's room he was alarmed to find him not in his bed. He looked around franticly until he found him in the bathroom throwing up thing he didn't know that Yugi had eaten.  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was scared when you weren't there when I woke up. Yami where were you?" he asked throwing up more.  
  
"I was getting laughed at for watching a child's movie," Yami said patting the smaller boy on the back.  
  
Finally he stopped long enough for Yami to help him back to bed. He placed a hand on his forehead and he gasped.  
  
"Yugi you are burning up, lie down and try to rest I am going to ask Seto for some Medicine," Yami said getting up. When he tried to Yugi grabbed him hand.  
  
"No Yami, please just stay here with me until I fall asleep," Yugi pleaded. As much and Yami wanted to tell him that he was sick and needed medicine he didn't he just sat in the chair next to him.  
  
When he saw Yugi's uncomfortable look on his face he decided to try and sing something he had heard in the movie and reminded him of him:  
  
(By the way, I don't own this thing either)  
  
"Just stop your crying you will be alright Just take my hand and hold tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem to strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
  
I know were different but deep inside us Were not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Your lesson today is what do they know? We need each other to have to hold  
  
They'll see in time I know  
  
When destiny calls you You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you But you got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time I know, we'll show them together  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me that you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there for you"  
  
Yami finished the song relieved to find that Yugi was sleeping. He left to find Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I sort of put that song in cause it reminded me of them when I heard it. A bit sappy no? Anyway you review and I will write more. And for the last time, I am not copywriting from the mystic person! 


	9. Very much trouble

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Come on you know it already. I don't own it; then again I don't exactly know who does. ^_^*!  
  
Notes: Okay I get the whole you want it to be an angst fic. I changed it, happy!?! For the one that was scared that I was going to make this a Yami Seto fic. Well that never even crossed my mind so don't worry about it. I am not sure if there is even going to be a pairing. Also I am not copywriting off of someone named Mystic Dragon or nothing. This is an original. I am writing this as I dream it! Odd aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Yami found Seto cooking in the kitchen. When Seto caught the look on Yami's face he frowned.  
  
"What is wrong, I can tell you are worried," Seto said.  
  
"It is Yugi. He is very sick. When I got there he was throwing up things I didn't even know he ate. Plus his fever hasn't gone down since when I woke this morning. I believe that he needs some kind of medicine," Yami said.  
  
"Okay, hold on now. Joey! Get in here and watch breakfast, I will be back in a little while. It would seem as if Yugi is sick and I am going to fins him some medicine," Seto said taking his apron off. (I would pay to see Seto Kaiba in a cooking apron!)  
  
"Come on Yami, this house is like a pharmacy, I don't know of any medicine that I don't own. I think that Mokuba has caught everything that that has come around since . . . since you were born," Seto said walking into this huge bathroom.  
  
"That is much illness' you know right?" Yami said, he obviously he didn't catch the sarcasm.  
  
"Never mind Yami, now tell me what his symptoms are," Seto said.  
  
"Okay, he is running a fever, he is throwing up, he looks pale," Yami said.  
  
"Okay while I am there I can take his temperature," Seto said grabbing a small bottle and a small stick.  
  
They walked to Yugi's room, Yami smiled to see that he was still sleeping from his song.  
  
Seto went up to him and put the little stick in his mouth and held it under his tong. He waited for about three minutes before he took it out. When he did he frowned.  
  
"Yami his fever is 105, he is extremely sick! He is in danger of cooking his brain!" Seto exclaimed. He ran out of a room and returned with a cold bucket of water and a cloth. He quickly wet it and placed it on his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"I hope, I am not sure, if it raises just one more point I am going to rush him to the hospital," Seto said while opening the little bottle that he had brought with the thermometer.  
  
He placed it in the back of Yugi's throat and make him swallow it.  
  
"Yami will you stay with him and keep on wringing the cloth out and replacing it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Would you like me to bring you breakfast?" Seto asked.  
  
"No I do not require eating I will stay with Yugi," he said looking at the small boy. "Yugi you must insure me that you will get better, we need to save your grandfather remember?" he said holding the small boys hot hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^%^%~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I made this one short because I need you to continue to review, If you don't I will . . . A: Stop writing, B: Make the chapters really short, so I can compensate the ones who do review, or C: you all review and I don't have to use A or B! 


	10. Bye Bye meanies

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, okay?  
  
Notes: I am glad that you all picked choice C. I will continue, for now that is. As for your reviews, I love to read them they make me laugh. That is something I don't do that often. Well not anymore. But anyway, here is the next chapter and I am going to try and make it longer then the last short one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto left the two in peace, if anyone could help Yugi, it was Yami. He walked down stairs only to find black smoke coming from his kitchen.  
  
"JOEY!" Seto exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen. There was Joey sitting at the table watching it burn. "What in all of God's creation are you doing? Put out the fire!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Well ya told me ta watch it, so I did!" he said running to put the fire out with water. Unfortunately, one this wasn't Seto's days, and two it was a grease fire. (For all of you who don't know, you NEVER put water on a grease fire, it makes it worse. You have to smother the flames.)  
  
The fire spat at them and flamed out more.  
  
"SHIT!" Seto screamed smothering the flames with a glass top. He sat down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Oh Joey . . ." he said.  
  
"Ya," Joey said looking to an extremely mad Seto.  
  
"Do you even know how to cook?" he asked his rage raising.  
  
"A . . . no not really, but then again ya didn't ask if I knew how to cook, ya asked me ta watch it," he said trying to build up a defense. Guess what . . . it didn't work.  
  
Seto got up, ready to strangle the boy, when Mokuba came in.  
  
"Seto, I am going to be late for school for one, and two my bus just passed," he said looking out the window.  
  
"Oh boy, Mokuba get in the car," he said then he turned to Joey, "YOU don't go ANYWHERE, I will deal with you when I get back," he said leaving the house in a mad rage.  
  
Upstairs Yami could hear all the yelled and only guessed that Joey had almost burned down the kitchen along with the rest of the house. He smiled at that, and then his attention turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, hey now aibou take it easy," he said replacing the cold washcloth on his forehead. Yugi whimpered with it cool contact. Then his eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Y-Yami?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am here as I have been ever since you fell asleep. You have to rest, Seto said you were running a very high fever," Yami said.  
  
"But m-my grandpa," he said.  
  
"Shhh we will get him as soon as you are well. There now I gave you some incentive to get better, now sleep," he said.  
  
Yugi gladly complied; he was to tired to argue anyway.  
  
Yami left the room to refresh the bucket of cold water; he was back at Yugi's side as soon as he could.  
  
Back down stairs Joey was praying the mother load of all traffic to occur and save his, so, fried butt. Well . . . no such luck for as quickly as he left he returned.  
  
Joey curled into a ball and said, "Please, I didn't mean ta, it just happened."  
  
Just as Seto was about to, well kill Joey, the doorbell rang. Seto once again seized his attack on the scared boy and went to the door to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba residence," he said opening the door.  
  
"Yes, hello, we are here to pick up our boy. His name is Yugi, Yugi Motuo," they said with a threatening tone.  
  
"Um . . . I can not return him to you," Seto said in a calm voice.  
  
"And why not, he rightfully belongs to us," the mother said.  
  
"Well I have evidence that you have beaten the child for no moral reason, is that true maim?" Seto asked glaring at her. He didn't have any friends before he met Yugi and Yami, he wasn't about to loose both now.  
  
"That is none of you business brat," she screamed kicking him in the ribs and sending him flying.  
  
"Yami, watch out, Yugi's parents are here. They are after Yugi," Seto screamed up the stairs. A few minutes later a boy, looking very much like Yugi, came running down the stairs. He ran to Seto first to see if he was okay, after seeing he was fine he turned his attention to Yugi's parental units.  
  
"You, you hurt my aibou. You hit My Light over and over again, you injured an innocent. And yet you dare come here and look me in the eye and ask from the boy back. I will not allow it, for your crimes against the innocent you will be punished," Yami said, the third eye on his forehead started to glow. All of a sudden the thrust his hand out in front of him and screamed, "MIND CRUSH."  
  
Both screamed and fell to the floor, there souls lost forever.  
  
Seto watched in amazement as did Joey from the kitchen. When the light faded both turned to Yami as for some sort of explanation.  
  
"I banished there souls to the shadow realm forever," he said then without another word he turned and went upstairs to Yugi. He wanted to be near the boy, for the next time he woke up he would tell him about his parents.  
  
"Listen Seto, I really am sorry for destroying breakfast," Joey said.  
  
Seto looked up at him and smiled, "Well I guess I can forgive you, what should we order for breakfast?" Seto asked.  
  
"PIZZA," exclaimed Joey.  
  
"No way, I am not going to order Pizza for breakfast, haven't you ever heard of a well balanced breakfast?" Seto yelled running after Joey who and gone to order it. Unfortunately he was too late and pizza was on the way.  
  
Yami's eyes drooped once again; he was tired but had to be there for Yugi.  
  
"Y-you should s-sleep Yami," Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"Yugi how long have you been awake, I have some news for you," he said.  
  
"Not t-to long, what I-is the n-news?" he asked.  
  
"Well your parents were here but I got rid of them, for good that is. I banished there souls to the shadow realm, you will never have to out up with them again!" he said with a smile. He could see the tears in Yugi's eyes, and for once, he knew that it wasn't because he was hurt.  
  
Yami gathered the small boy in his arms and let him weep his tears of joy.  
  
"I am telling you Yugi, I will protect you from now on and for ever," he said. When he looked to the small boy he noticed that he, once again, had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^%~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I got to stop. I am sick so I need rest. If I don't get better I may slow down on my chapters. I got to go; my mother is yelling and causing my head to pound. Remember to review and continue making me laugh! 


	11. Without cards, but with much more!

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, okay?  
  
Notes: I am still glad that you all picked choice C. I will continue, for now that is. As for your reviews, I love to read them they make me laugh. I big thanks to KaTyA or something like that, sorry if I messed it up. I really liked your review! That is something I don't do that often. Well not anymore. But anyway, here is the next chapter and I am going to try and make it longer then the last short one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took Yugi three days to get well again. The whole time all three boys stayed with Seto. They all took turns in the kitchen, that is all but Joey. (If you don't remember turn back one chapter!)  
  
Joey stayed with Yugi when it was Yami's turn to cook, or help Mokuba with is homework. He just happens to be a wiz when it came to history.  
  
On the third day all of the occupants of the house were thrilled to see Yugi up and about.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure that you got over it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes Yami I feel fine, now all I want is to help my grandfather, how are we going to?" he asked.  
  
"We just have to wait, they have to find us," Seto said. Yugi's head drooped.  
  
"Come on Yug, we have been this far, you can't give up just like that!" Joey said trying to offer some support.  
  
"I have just one thing bothering me," Seto said looking at the ceiling as if it was interesting.  
  
"What is that?" Yugi asked, worried as usual.  
  
"Mokuba, I don't want him to be caught in the middle of this. I want him to stay safe when I am not here," he said.  
  
Yugi looked at him for a minute and then smiled, "So then you are going to help us?" he asked his smiled getting wider with every word.  
  
"Um . . . I guess, that is my games you are going into you know, no one knows it better then me," he said.  
  
"Thank you so much," Yugi said jumping into the boys arms and giving him a nice warm hug. Yami smiled, it was good to see his aibou better again.  
  
"How about we all go to celebrate it?" Joey asked out of no where.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Lets go to, hmmm . . . where should we go . . . OH I KNOW PIZZA!' he exclaimed.  
  
"No way, I have had pizza for the last three breakfasts!" Seto exclaimed. Yugi laughed; obviously a lot had happened when he was out.  
  
"Hey Yug, I jus' noticed, ya stopped stuttering near us," he said.  
  
Yami smiled at the comment, this meant that he trusted them fully like he did to himself. "I trust you guys with my life, I am no longer afraid," he said with an innocent smile.  
  
Both smiled at the thought, Seto now had friends and so did Joey, both loved it too.  
  
All of a sudden they all felt a tingling feeling. Then a little white light surrounded all of them, Yugi got scared and ran to Yami, holding onto the older boy tightly.  
  
They all felt themselves being lifted off the ground, and then blackness consumed them.  
  
~*~&^~*~  
  
Yugi woke with the mother of all headaches; he sat up slowly and put his hand on his head.  
  
"I do NOT want to do that ride again," he said, just then worry ran through his veins and he looked around for Yami and the others. He was relieved to see Yami lying down face in the sand next to him.  
  
"Yami, wake up," Yugi screamed while shaking him. In doing this he also woke Seto and Joey who also had major headaches.  
  
"Damn, did someone catch the license plate of that bus that hit us?" he asked still a little dazed.  
  
Yami sat up, "Man what was that? Yugi are you okay?" he asked looking at the boy. He was crying with his head in between his knees.  
  
"No, I mean how many of you even have your decks?" he asked. They all looked down; none of them had thought to hold on to their decks.  
  
"Now we are stuck in the desert and I am the only one who even has their deck!" he crying collapsing into Yami's chest.  
  
"Listen I may have forgot my deck but I do know enough to always carry money on me," Seto said.  
  
"Yea, and I may not have my whole deck, but I got one card," Joey said holding up the flaming swordsman.  
  
"And I always have my shadow powers with me, don't worry Yugi we will get through this, together right guys?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," they all answered. Yugi stopped crying and looked up at the group.  
  
"You guys are the best," he said smiling.  
  
He got up and brushed the sand off of him. "Okay then Seto, where in the game are we?" he asked looking around. He could tell that they were in the desert but where, and which?  
  
"Well you see, I based my game on the earth. What I mean to say is that we could be in any desert in the whole world," he said.  
  
"Well this might slow us down, but I won't let it stop me," Yugi said taking out his cards.  
  
He looked through it for one second and then pulled out a card looking triumphant. "I call the Curse of Dragon, please help us fly to some sort of civilization," he said.  
  
The card glowed and then turned into the monster; he knelt down in front of Yugi as if to say, 'get on'. Yugi and the others quickly did and they were off, Yugi was amazed at how fast the curse of dragon could fly.  
  
Soon though he felt the wear of having it out and it began to decrease its speed and loose altitude. Yami looked at Yugi in alarm.  
  
"Yugi, what is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"As I said before, having monsters out for a long time wears on your body, we have to land right now before it turns back into a card," Seto said in a panic.  
  
"Der, go to dat island," Joey said pointing to a small island that was situated in the water.  
  
Yugi got the dragon to make a rather ungraceful landing; all of its riders fell off as it did so.  
  
As soon as they hit dry land Yugi put it back to its card form and fell asleep. He was exhausted.  
  
Yami ran to Yugi and was relieved to find him still alive but really worn. He picked him up and moved him to a shady spot on the island.  
  
"Well that sure was a close one," Seto said. He too sat under the shade.  
  
"Why don't we all get some rest, I am sure we will need it for later," Seto said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Yea I guess," Joey said falling asleep next to Seto that is not before saying to him "Ya know I don't think that it will be as good as your beds at your mansion."  
  
Seto just grunted in response and fell asleep, as did Joey. Yami was a bit more hesitant, he did not want to leave the group unattended to but he too was tired and soon found himself sleeping next to Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did ya like it, I know it was a bit out of the wake in the beginning but I tried to get back on course. I am tired and require a lot more rest so I will bid you all farewell for now. Until next time, this is Lauren saying, "Review or suffer a fate worse then Yami's MIND CRUSH" 


	12. Sick AGAIN

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Notes: Masking Tape is DANGEROUS. I ripped part of my lip off with it today, and damn it hurt like a mother. I was bleeding for like a half an hour! It sucked but I will get over it, now it looks like I got into a fight and received a black lip. Oh well it looks like I went down with a fight! Anyway about the story, um . . . I was sick yesterday so I did not write, I had to stay home from school! I am a little better today and I am back to writing for all of my fans!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Yami woke up to a sudden change in temperature. It was freezing, man talking about a wide temperature zone. Yami shivered as did the little companion next to him. Yami looked over and saw little Yugi. He took off his outer coat and placed it over him. Then he left to go and get some firewood.  
  
Seto woke up to a warm body next to him. He jumped when he came face to face with Joey sleeping on him. "Joey what the hell do you think you are doing?" he screamed.  
  
"Man I WAS trying to sleep!" he said rubbing his eyes. He shivered and looked around. All there was to be seen was the sea and in front of that was Yami making a fire.  
  
"Yami what is with the temperature?" Seto asked.  
  
"I am not sure, could you bring Yugi over though, he was quite cold when I woke," Yami said.  
  
"Fine, I will," Seto said walking over to the small boy. He shivered when Seto came near. Seto took one of Yugi's hands into his own and frowned when they were like ice!  
  
He picked him up and placed him by the fire, in hopes of warming up the Yugi-icicle.  
  
"How bad is he," Yami asked, his eyes not leaving the fire.  
  
"He is really cold, but I am sure the fire will warm him, his body must have been to cold to generate heat after we all fell asleep. When he is better we can go to some kind of place and buy something else to travel in," Seto said.  
  
"I see, I am still a bit tired so I am going to sleep as well," he said, he curled up against Yugi to Seto's surprise and fell asleep.  
  
Joey sat by the fire in an attempt to warm himself, out of nowhere he asked, "Seto, do you think we can really do this. I mean we are only four kids."  
  
"Correction, three normal kids and an ancient Pharaoh," Seto said.  
  
"Yea but still, we are going up against da whole world of duel monsters, plus some guy that was smart enough ta steal, re-program, and locate us wit dat damn program that ya created," Joey said.  
  
"I feel that there is something special about Yugi though, there is something about him that I just can't place my finger on. I know that with him, we can do this, we just have to, well . . . work as a team," Seto said watching the fire dance in front of him.  
  
"Yea, I felt it from Yug too," Joey said. "I would trust him wit my life!" he said.  
  
"Me too, you know before you three, I never had friends. I grew up in an orphan home. My parents died when I and Mokuba were real young. When we were there I promised Mokuba that if someone wanted to adopt me that would have to get him to, I was rejected a lot for that statement.  
  
It didn't matter though, when I was thirteen they let me have custody of Mokuba. I took over Kaiba corp. when I was only fourteen. I was so young, yet as people said, so talented. I did this in between going to school and getting some sort of an education. I was amazed that I could be this smart without one.  
  
Then Mokuba started getting picked on at school because he had no parents so I took him out and sent him to private school. I had to quit school to take care of him and take care of Kaiba corp. I got locked into my work and I hardly ever paid any attention to Mokuba anymore. I didn't mean to but I just lost track of time days after days.  
  
When Yugi and Yami came into my life they opened up my eyes. Then when Yami took care of Yugi, never leaving his side, throwing him out of the way of my car to save him, they showed me what it meant to be an older brother. I am such a jerk for the way I treated Mokuba, after all that we have been though together, I just can't believe myself," Kaiba said, finishing his life story to Joey. Finally after a few minutes of just sitting there trying to get a hold of himself he left a single tear drip down his cheek.  
  
"Kaiba, I had no idea, I am so sorry. My life was not great but never like that. You see my sister Serenity, she is going blind and my family doesn't got the money for her operation. I feel so helpless, like I have failed her as a brother," Joey said. After that was said there was a long period of silence. Between these two it was an understanding time of condolences for both of them.  
  
Sometime after that they both went to sleep, after completely building up the fire so it would stay warm for a while.  
  
Yugi was the first to wake up this time. He felt completely refreshed. He ran into the woods to find some food for the others. He only found a few fruits that looked eatable. He brought them back to camp to find that every one was still sleeping.  
  
He sat down and looked at his deck. He looked through all his cards. As he did he could almost feel what they were thinking and feeling. As he came across the Dark Magician he felt a strong pull to this card. He smiled; the Dark Magician was always his favorite. He finally finished when he heard someone waking behind him, he put the cards in his pocket in the water proof case that he had and turned to see Yami waking.  
  
"Hello," Yugi said.  
  
"Hi Yugi, how are you feeling, are you tied, if so then you should rest. We need you to get us to a place where Seto can buy us a new way to transport ourselves," Yami said.  
  
"No I am fine, I even gathered a little bit of food too!" Yugi said with a wide smile. It wasn't long before the other was awake as well. Then they all sat to eat.  
  
"Man it ain't pizza but I can live with it," Joey said. Joey was eating a purple fruit with a green leave. (he wasn't eating that part)  
  
"Yes, mine is very sweet," Yami said. Yami had an orange fruit with blue leaves.  
  
"Me too," Yugi agreed. Yugi's fruit was blue with a yellow leaf. (Now these fruits aren't real but listen for all I know I am running a fever and this is what I came up with.)  
  
"Yes, I must agree with you two," Seto said taking another bite of his yellow fruit that had no leaves.  
  
When they had finished Yugi had a bit of a stomach ache but didn't tell the others, he did not want to worry them.  
  
He called out the Curse of Dragon who gave him a worried look before lowering his head for them to get on. They flew off into the wind.  
  
After an hour he was feeling very tired but he saw a town up ahead and new that if he tried he could make it. As they were getting close Yugi passed out and the dragon went back into a card form. The four dropped to the ground, Yami somehow had gotten to Yugi in the fall and broke his fall.  
  
Yami slowly got up and was relieved to find Seto and Joey doing the same. They had been really low When Yugi passed out.  
  
He picked Yugi up and motioned to the others for them to go to the market and try to find then a ride.  
  
Yami took Yugi to a shady place and laid him down. There was some odd heat radiating from the boys body so Yami placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Damn you are kidding me, he is sick again?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay all; I have to get to my school's homecoming. They will miss me dearly. Remember to review! 


	13. Fancy Plane!

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother, oh yea, it's so I don't get sued! So for the people out there that want to sue me, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Notes: I would like to give a special thanks to TrueFan and Evil Anime Alter Ego. You have my favorite reviews for chapter 12! Okay now about my story. I am not really sure why I am writing this chapter today. Because today, for seven hours, I had to hand out candy to little children, so they wouldn't go out on Halloween and get egged. One kid, didn't like the candy, so he threw it back at me. Then the door gets locked, locking me, and my two friends, Ed and Greg in! I have such a splitting headache, you have no idea!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto and Joey walked into town.  
  
"Yo Seto did you program them to all know English?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, not really, it was suppose to be a real life situation so, these people, from where ever we are right now, will speak their language and they do not know this is a game. It would not be wise to alarm them and tell them that they are only part of a game and that they are not real," Seto advised.  
  
"Okay so den what are we going after, what kind of transportation?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think a plane is in order, I mean we are probably on an island, we need to fly off it then," Seto said and then flagged down a man.  
  
"Hello canna you giva me and him," Seto was saying really slow trying to communicate with the man, pointing to Joey when he said friend," a placa to buya plane," he finished. Seto started to run around with his arms out trying to imitate a plane.  
  
The man looked at him and started to laugh, "You know I can understand you," he said perfectly in their language. Both Joey and Seto sweat- dropped.  
  
"Okay, so then do you know where we can find a plane?" Joey asked.  
  
"You bet, right over there, that man in all black, he will hook you up. That is as long as you got money, a nice private plane with cost about a hundred gold coins!" he said.  
  
Seto reached into his pocket and felt a whole lot of gold coins. "Thanks for your help," he said. As soon as the man left he went and counted his money. When he was done, he was pleased to find one thousand cards. He remembered putting about five thousand in his before he was transported here.  
  
"Okay Joey lets go and get that plane," he said and then they were off.  
  
Back with Yami and Yugi  
  
"Yugi, how are you feeling?" Yami asked as soon and Yugi woke up.  
  
"A little dizzy," he said as soon as he woke up he grabbed him stomach in pain. Yami was by his side in an instant.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong, I know there is something, now tell me, there is no use trying to hide it," Yami said while he placed a comforting hand on Yugi's back.  
  
"I think it was what I ate, I haven't been feeling well ever since then," Yugi said. All of a sudden his face turned a freaky shade of green and he threw up.  
  
"Poor Yugi, I hope the others are fairing better then us," Yami said.  
  
"Where are Seto and Joey?" Yugi asked, you could tell he was worried.  
  
"They just went to catch us a ride, I hope they can," Yami said looking away.  
  
Just as he did they could see an outline of Joey and Seto returning, keys in hands.  
  
"We did it, we bought a plane!" Joey was singing!  
  
"That's great, one thing, who here knows how to drive a plane?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes I happen to, you see having a few at home, I learned as soon as I could," Seto said. Throwing up the keys and catching them when they came back down.  
  
"Alright, when can you leave?" Joey asked.  
  
"As soon and Yugi stops throwing up, I don't want to ruin the new upholstery," Seto said.  
  
"You are more worried about the upholstery then little Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"He will be fine he just ate something that upset his stomach," Yami said helping him up. "Come on lets get going, I think we are all anxious to save his grandfather and get out of here," He said walking towards the town. The other two followed at his heals; after all he didn't even know where it was!  
  
When they got to the launch pad Yami gasped, Seto had bought a huge fancy private jet!  
  
"Seto, how much of the only money we have did you spend on this thing?" Yami yelled.  
  
"Well I like to travel in stile, plus it was my money to waste," Seto said getting in the plain. The others followed. Joey took up two seats and Yami helped Yugi into a seat next to himself. Seto took the pilots seat.  
  
"Okay are you guys ready to go?" Seto asked threw the door.  
  
"I guess," Yami said, he looked at Yugi, he was scared and Yami could tell. "What's wrong Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"I have never flown before and I am scared," Yugi said gripping Yami's cloths tightly.  
  
"Yugi, I would never let anything happen to you," Yami said.  
  
"I know big brother?" Yugi said.  
  
"Big . . . brother?" Yami asked.  
  
"You are just like an older brother you know," Joey said, he was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Yes, big brother, I like that title," Yami said as he prepared for lift off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short . . . I know but I have to go. I am tired and want to go to sleep. Don't forget to review!!!!!! 


	14. Plane ride, very alone

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: I would like to give the grand prize to . . . Meroko!!!! You are my 100th reviewer!!!!!!!!! I am soooo happy, this is the second story that I have gotten 100 reviews on!!! I hope to get more though, its not that I am greedy, it's just that I am an over-achiever! I hope you guys review and like my story. Now let's see, about him being afraid of planes. Well I am sorry, that's what I had in mind. A bit more coward ness in his character won't kill him. Then again, it might!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^%~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane started to shake as Seto started to gain speed. Yugi grabbed Yami's coat and shoved his head into it, for some odd reason he thought that if he could not see it then it wouldn't be as bad.  
  
"Yug, it ain't that bad, I know at first it may seem scary bit it ain't all dat bad," Joey said. Though Yami doubted that the words got to Yugi, he was shaking from his worry.  
  
"Come on Yugi there is nothing to flying, I happen to like it, when we get into the air you will be more at ease," Yami said patting the small boys back.  
  
Yugi however wasn't listening, Joey look as if he had just remembered something and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Here, chew this, it will help ya ears from poppen," Joey said giving Yami two pieces of gum, one for Yami and one for Yugi. Both took it and chewed it. It helped Yugi calm down a bit.  
  
As soon as the plane started to gain altitude Yugi freaked out.  
  
"No, I don't like this at all Yami, make it stop," he was screaming.  
  
"What in all of Gods creations is going on back there?" Seto screamed from the cockpit.  
  
"Yug don't like flyin' much," Joey called back.  
  
"Is he going to be okay, because you guys have got to quite him down? I can't concentrate with all this noise; I might crash if he doesn't!" Seto called back.  
  
Yugi screamed bloody murder when he heard those words from Seto's mouth. He started to thrash as if in attempt to get out of his seat and out of the plane. Yami was trying to hold him down. Yami noticed that Yugi was reaching for his deck, he yelled for him to stop in alarm. This got Yugi to calm down a bit. Enough time for Seto to throw a sedative back to Yami for Yami to get him to calm down. Within minutes he was sleeping.  
  
They all relaxed as Seto finally got the plane in the air. "Yugi is going to be mad at us when he wakes up," Yami said.  
  
"But he could have hurt himself or one of us," Joey said.  
  
"I know but we were using excessive force to calm him down, we are both much stronger then him and I am sure it was not necessary," Yami said looking to the sleeping from that was lying on his lap.  
  
"He is pretty strong when he is scared," Joey made a comment of; nursing the bruise that Yugi had given him in their struggle.  
  
"That never helped him they 'they' went after him," Yami said looking at the floor, as if it was interesting or something.  
  
"Yami, ya can't kick ya self for that, ya did the best ya could by dealing wit them when ya did," Joey said.  
  
"I watched it Joey, I watched them beat him, and they threw him out the window, for God sakes, how could someone human do that?" Yami said. Joey had nothing to say, he had no idea what Yugi had gone threw.  
  
"Listen Yami, I know what's its like to be there, yet not be able to help. My sister, well she is going blind, I can't help because I don't have enough money. Remember that day that you and Yug saved me. Well I was getting beaten up on because I stole money from the guy, for my sis, you know," Joey said.  
  
"Joey, it was a noble cause, wrong but noble," Yami said. Soon he felt his eye lids droop and he fell asleep, as did Joey.  
  
"Yes they all get to sleep, while I have to fly the plane. What would happen if I just decided to go to sleep, we would all die that's what!" Seto said.  
  
His talking to himself woke Joey.  
  
"What are you talking about dying for Seto?" he asked. You could tell he was still groggy.  
  
"Nothing Joey, its just you all get to sleep and I have to fly the plane. The whole dying thing was about how if I fell asleep like you we would all die!!!" Seto said, Joey could tell he was mad at something.  
  
"Now dat you have freaked me out, tell me what's on ya mind," Joey said.  
  
"Its Mokuba, he is all alone, how do I know he got home from school alright. What if someone kidnapped him because he is my brother and they want a ransom? I won't be there to pay it, he will die!" Seto said, Joey could see his hands were shaking and he guessed that he was crying silently.  
  
"Hey, if I know that kid, and I do a little, I know that he is smart, like his older brother, he can get out of anything. Don't worry about him Seto, just worry about the mission, the quicker we get it done, the quicker we can go back to him," Joey said taking the seat next to him in the cockpit.  
  
"Joey, I do not know how to thank you, you have been there for my twice now. I can't thank you enough, but I am going to do something for you," Seto said looking straight ahead.  
  
"What's that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Joey, I wish to pay for your sisters operation," Seto said quietly.  
  
"Seto . . . I don't know what to say. Thank you some much, you have no idea how much this means to me and Serenity," Joey said tears swelling up in his eyes.  
  
"Is Serenity your sister's name?" Seto said smiling.  
  
"Yes," Joey said. The two sat there for a long time, not talking. This was once again a time of condolence and thanks between the two.  
  
Yami woke to a slight rumble in the plane. He looked out the window to see a thunderstorm going on.  
  
He looked down to Yugi, his eyes were open, hurt in them. "Yami . . . why did you do it?" Yugi asked, tears forming behind his eyes.  
  
"Do what aibou?" Yami asked, even though he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Why did you hurt me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yugi, I know you were scared but I never meant to hurt you, I would never dream about it," Yami said.  
  
"But you did, you didn't let me off the plane and I wanted to, you hurt me when you held me down. Why Yami, that's all I wanted to know," Yugi said pulling away from Yami's embrace.  
  
"Yugi, please you have to hear me out, I never wanted to hurt you, tell me what I did to make you withdraw from me," Yami said, he was very upset because his light was upset with him.  
  
Yugi said nothing, he just pulled his sleeve up to reveal a rather large bruise coming in. "Yami, you did this to me, I haven't been hurt since, that time, the time that my father, when he hit me," Yugi cried out breaking down in a fit of sobs.  
  
"Yugi, I had no idea, please let me help you," Yami said opening his arms. Yugi didn't say anything, and for a while just stared at the arms as if he was worried that they would hurt him. Finally he gave in and was caught in a loving embrace.  
  
"Yami, please promise me that you will never do that again," Yugi cried.  
  
"I promise, little brother," Yami said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter is to finished, as tired is to me. Okay please review!!!! 


	15. A starteling landing

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I get enough money I want to buy it! Or maybe Christmas!  
  
Notes: Sorry about yesterday, I had a rough time at Basketball practice and I was so tired that I pass out on my bed. More or less literally! SO anyway, if anyone was wondering about what had happened to Yugi when he was sick yet again? Well the fruit he ate wasn't eatable. Anyway, I am happy to see that you all are still reviewing, it makes me happy. This story is doing better then the other one I wrote, that one is tied with reviews with this one. They both have 116!!! I think I am going to make that my new favorite number! I am glad you all like this story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Yugi, after much persuasion from Yami, went to sleep. He was still tired and sick, he needed to rest.  
  
Meanwhile Joey had moved back to his seat in the middle of the plane and was talking to Yami.  
  
"So what do ya think we should be expecting?" Joey asked Yami.  
  
"Well I am led to believe that these games will be like the ones I use to play in the Shadow realm. It is very dangerous. I am worried about Yugi. He is a very special kid, the innocence he carries with him is amazing. After all he has been through his soul has stayed strong. But what worries me is the fact the he is still so small and does not carry very much sprit energy with him. If he must call out his monsters every time we get into a little trouble he will be out of it more then he will be okay," Yami said.  
  
"Yea, I know. I feel it is our job ta helps him though," Joey said.  
  
"It is not that, it is just, it would such a horrible thing to watch. Watching an innocent soul shatter is worst then a thousand deaths. It hurts from within," Yami said looking at the sleeping angle next to him.  
  
"Hmmm, Yami?" Yugi said as we woke. He felt a lot better, much more re- energized.  
  
"Yes aibou?" Yami asked.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked.  
  
"I know you don't like to fly, but I think we will have to land soon, Seto looks whipped," Yami said. He felt Yugi shutter next to him.  
  
"Will it be as bad as taking off?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"I have a feeling you will feel the same, remember I am with you and I will never let anything happen to you," Yami said.  
  
"I know, and that makes me feel a bit better, still the whole idea of flying without any thing to hold onto scares me," Yugi said a tear rolling down his face.  
  
"Hold onto me aibou," Yami said simply taking Yugi's small form into his arms and cradling him with no effort.  
  
"Seto are we going to land soon?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, I am descending now, all I need I clearance from the tower and we are down," Seto said.  
  
All of a sudden the radio burst to life giving Seto instructions on where he was to land. After about three minutes Seto replied something and then he got ready to land.  
  
Yami held to Yugi tightly as the plane lost altitude. All of a sudden it shook and hit the ground with a bit more speed then Seto had planned.  
  
It took him a while before him to get in under control all the time Yami could tell by his shaking the Yugi was crying.  
  
"Seto is everything okay up there? You are frightening Yugi!" Yami yelled at him.  
  
"Hey I am doing the best that I can. I haven't done this on a real plane yet, only simulations!" Seto yelled.  
  
Yugi shuddered ad started to shake violently. He started to hyperventilate. "Yugi, Yugi calm down. Seto is doing it just fine, all planes land like this. You will get use to it," Yami said trying to smile.  
  
Yugi just nodded and held tight to Yami's jacket.  
  
Finally Seto go it under control and they landed.  
  
"I knew what I was doing all along," Seto said as they exited the plane. He paid the man for keeping the plane as they rested up.  
  
They went and found a nice hotel to stay in. They rented one room with two king size beds. Yami and Yugi stayed in one and Joey and a reluctant Seto stayed in the other. That night however, not many people got sleep.  
  
Yugi's dream:  
  
"Fine you have at last lost, we have gotten your Grandson into the game and he will soon be ours. As will your precious millennium puzzle that you have tried to protect," the lady said.  
  
"I am the guardian of it, I have to try, I will never, as long as I am alive let you have it willingly," he said.  
  
"Fine then, Armored Lizard, get him," the lady said pointing to him.  
  
"Yes maim," he said claws showing and shinning.  
  
All that were heard after that was screamed of unbelievable agony.  
  
Back to the future, wait wrong story, back to reality:  
  
"Nooooooooo, please, nooooooooo!" Yugi screamed as he jolted awake, waking the rest of the people in his room, as well as the ones in a ten mile radius.  
  
"Yugi, calm down come on Yugi I know you can," Yami said as he cradled the boy. Come on Yugi!!!!!!" he screamed, Yugi was snapping out of it.  
  
"No, no not him, no," he just kept repeating those words. All of a sudden he fell to the floor. Yami was lucky enough to catch him.  
  
"Yugi, what frightens you in your dreams?" Yami asked silently as he picked him body up and placed him under the covers.  
  
"Is everything okay with him?" Seto asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I am not sure, he was screaming and then he passed out, I don't know why or how," Yami said.  
  
"Hey, Yug's a fighter, he'll be laughing by morning, but for now, I am going back to sleep," Joey said lying back down.  
  
"Yes, I too am tired, sorry Yami. I have to fly the plane, remember, good night," Seto said also going back to sleep.  
  
"Think nothing of it, I am going to watched Yugi sleep for a while, goodnight," Yami said staring down at his aibou.  
  
"Yugi, I am a horrible aibou. I can not help you when this happens. Yes I am there for moral support but still, I don't know what is going to happen, and yet it always ends up hurting you," Yami said. His eyes were dropping and he was tired.  
  
Finally he fell asleep thinking about Yugi and how problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I liked it, I think. Please review, I want this to be the best story that I have ever wrote. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	16. Really rough night

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: About twenty bucks, I don't think I am there yet. Oh well, I will continue saving, but for now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Notes: Man I am so pissed off at my sisters, you all should be thanking them though. I wasn't going to do a chapter tonight but they got me soooooo mad! They used my toothbrush on my dog's teeth!!! I have to go out tonight and get myself a new one! But I had to first, lock myself in my room, and I have nothing better to do except write. I will probably not write a chapter on Halloween because I got to take care of the little trick or treat kids. I hate kids lately. My school does this 'Safe Halloween' thing and I was there all Saturday. This kid, I will keep the brats name unknown, threw the candy at me when I opened the door. Man I was going to kill the kid right there, but my friend Greg, stopped me! Man I did give that kid a tong lashing though! Then later on in the day I got threatened by this big bitchy lady. She told me that she would be calling my house at twelve when her kid couldn't go to sleep, because I scared it with my mask! So all I said to her was, "maybe it will toughen your wimpy kid up," then I slammed the door. Greg was all like, "I can't believe you did that!" Anyway, here is the next chapter, before I get to far off task!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's dream:  
  
The landscape is shown; it is jungle, in Brazil. Yugi could tell because it had been in one of his school books. Then it zoomed to a small, almost impossible to see, house in the middle.  
  
"You must tell him eventually, you know that don't you," the lady sneered.  
  
"Yes I know, but I am still getting over the loss of Myakka," Yugi's grandfather said looking down.  
  
"Get over her, she died a long time ago, this boy will never take her place!" the dark figure screamed at him.  
  
"You will never forget her either, after all you are the one that killed her, my granddaughter," he spat.  
  
"I . . . have never! Armored Lizard, show this MAN his place!" she screamed and stormed out of the room.  
  
Back to reality  
  
Yugi woke in a cold sweat. He felt like shit. He looked around and saw Yami and the other sleeping peacefully. As much as he wanted to wake Yami he looked so tired. Instead Yugi just placed his head gently on Yami's chest and fell back to sleep to the steady beating of Yami's heartbeat.  
  
In the morning Yami was the first to wake. He went to sit up but he felt an abnormal weight on his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Yugi. He smiled, Yugi looked so peaceful. He almost felt bad to wake the small boy. He had to though; they had to take off as soon as possible.  
  
"Yugi, little brother, time to wake up," he said shaking Yugi slightly.  
  
This did not wake Yugi but it did wake Seto.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked looking around.  
  
"About six thirty in the morning, we have to get a move on, it could be dangerous here, we don't know. I do not want to put Yugi in any danger," Yami said.  
  
"Very well, I wish to take a shower though, I think we should all. More to the point please get Joey to!" he said getting up and heading to the shower.  
  
Yami laughed and then went to wake Yugi again, this time succeeding.  
  
"Yami, I am tired, let me sleep please!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Fine but only for a little while more, just let me get up, you are pinning me to the bed," Yami said with a smile. Yugi sheepishly took his body off Yami's and well back asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Poor boy he was so tired," Joey said from behind Yami making the older of the two jump.  
  
"Yes I know, by the way Seto wanted me to tell you that you smell and are required to take a bath!" Yami said.  
  
"Why that rich little brat," Joey said under his breath, this is until he caught a whiff of himself. "Man, he is soooooo right!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Seto got out of the shower just in time to hear that. "Finally we agree on something!" he said putting his shirt on.  
  
"Ha, ha, I am going to get take a shower, you can next Yami, the Yugi can go last," Joey said closing the door.  
  
"You just couldn't do it could you?" Seto asked looking at the sleeping Yugi.  
  
"Couldn't what?" Yami asked.  
  
"You couldn't wake him, he was so tired. I think he got the least amount of sleep last night. When I woke and saw him on your chest, I was guessing he put himself there. So in conclusion he would have had to wake again to do so," Seto said and Yami nodded.  
  
"These dreams about his grandfather, they are so intense, it worries me," Yami said.  
  
"I know they are worse then nightmares," Seto said, "The way he thrashes and cries out in them, something is going on."  
  
"I have to agree on that Seto," Yami said sitting next to Yugi on the bed.  
  
"Well I am going to prepare the plane for take off. I think the hardest part of taking off will be . . . getting Yugi on the plane," Seto said leaving.  
  
Yami looked at his sleeping light, "I think he is right, you are quite strong when you are scared," Yami said,"How come you aren't scared to fly on the Curse of Dragon?" he asked.  
  
"Not sure," Yugi said groggily.  
  
"Oh you are awake, we are taking showers the heading off," Yami said. He could see Yugi shutter, remembering him time on the 'plane'.  
  
"Just remember, I am with you, in here," he said pointing to Yugi's heart.  
  
"I will Yami, and don't you forget I will always be with you in here," he said mimicking Yami's movements with his hands.  
  
"Yes little brother, yes," Yami said.  
  
"Man that felt good," Joey said stepping out of the shower in his boxers. "Yer turn," he said throwing on his pants.  
  
"Okay, I am going to shower Yugi, get some breakfast, and please, don't let Joey order pizza!" he said in a quieter tone.  
  
"Okay aibou," Yugi said getting to his feet, he wobbled a bit and that worried Yami but he went to take a shower anyway.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Yami immerged feeling a lit better. He went to the kitchen to see some eggs left out for him. By the sounds coming from the den, he could tell that Joey and Yugi were watching TV.  
  
He walked into the room, "Yugi I drew new water for you, the bath is ready," he said.  
  
"Okay Yami," Yugi said getting up and going to take a shower. Yami could tell his face was a bit pale but shook it off and ate his breakfast.  
  
A half an hour later Yugi came out, he looked a bit better but not much. Seto had called then a little while ago because the plane was ready to go. Yami had told him the Yugi was in the bath and they would be there as soon as he got out.  
  
"Hey Yug, we need a ride to the plane's gate, do ya think that da Curse of Dragon would be up to it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Only if you are up to it Yugi, we can find another way if you feel tired still," Yami said.  
  
"Yea, dats true," Joey said patting Yami on the back as if to tell him to calm down.  
  
"Nah, I should be good for a while now," Yugi said smiling. He got out his cards and found the Curse of Dragon card. He could feel his worry before he even called him out. They went outside and Yugi called upon the powers the game gave him to make the Curse of Dragon come alive.  
  
They all climbed on his back and he took off towards the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I tried to make it a bit longer the normal. I already told you I don't think I will be able to write tomorrow. In advance, Happy Halloween. Please review!!!!! 


	17. Fear, nothing to it

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me, please!!!!!!  
  
Notes: I had a great time at a party tonight. My friends and I, Allison and Greg hung out at this game place for three hours! We had a lot of fun. They put me in a very good mood, so I decided to write a chapter, even though it is 11:20 and night! I am not all that tired so it should be good. Um . . . last time Yugi was flying Yami and Joey to the plane so they could take off again. To answer someone's question, yes Yami ate the eggs, because it was sweet of them to think of him, he did it to be polite.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!  
  
Yugi's eyes went blurry as they reached the plane. They landed and the dragon went back into card form. Yugi was panting slightly, this worried Yami but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Seto asked stepping out of the plane.  
  
"Yep, let's all get settled in," Yami said taking Yugi's hand into his own. Yugi was shaking slightly, but he tried to calm down.  
  
"Hey guys do we even know where we are going?" Joey asked.  
  
"Brazil, a jungle or forest there," Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Huh, Yugi how did you know that?" Yami asked.  
  
"I saw it in one of my dreams, that is where Grandpa is and the lady that is holding him," Yugi said gripping the back of Yami's shirt tightly.  
  
Yami, without a word, picked Yugi and up and carried him onto the plane. He sat him down and then sat next to him.  
  
"Yugi, I understand that you are afraid of flying, but think. If anything goes wrong then you can use your duel monsters to help you out. I am very confident in Seto's ability to fly a plane and we will be fine!" Yami informed him. Yugi didn't say anything; he just snuggled into Yami's worm coat and fell asleep. Yami smiled, this was going to be a better lift off then last time.  
  
In twenty minutes they were in the air and Yugi was still sleeping. All of a sudden the plane shook and it woke Yugi.  
  
"Yami are we in the air?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes Yugi, and nothing went wrong, see there is nothing to fear in flying," Yami said hoping the plane wouldn't shake again. Unfortunately today wasn't his day. The plane shook again, this time even worse then before.  
  
"Yami, I thought you said there were no problems," Yugi said tears I his eyes. He didn't want to cry again but he was scared.  
  
"Seto, what is going on?" Yami asked, cool and calmly.  
  
"We have hit a storm, if conditions get any worse I am going to have to make an emergency landing," he screamed back, now you do understand that is he knew Yugi was awake back there he wouldn't of said that. The next thing that came was a scream.  
  
"Yami, I tried to be brave, but I can't. I am so scared big brother; please I need you to just hold me right now," Yugi said clinging tightly to his coat.  
  
Yami didn't say a word; instead he held Yugi close to his heart and whispered reassuring words to him. Now you have to know, that comforting people when there fears makes there world shake is not that easy. This made Yami's task very hard, the plane shook violently every time he got him to calm down a little. Seto's stream of curses that were flowing from the cockpit wasn't helping either.  
  
Yami had to get another plan and fast, this one definitely not working. He reached into Yugi's pocket and took out his card deck. It took him a few seconds before he found the card he was looking for. The Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite, this just might help. He handed it to Yugi; Yugi looked up at him with watery eyes and then took the card.  
  
Yugi held the card close to his heart as he snuggled up to Yami more. He could feel the cards concern towards him. He also felt a lot safer with him there; he knew if something went wrong the Dark Magician would be the most likely card to save him. They had a bo9nd, just like Yami and Yugi.  
  
Finally Seto got the plane out of the storm cloud. Yami was very pleased at how Yugi ha handled it; he was slowly getting over his fear of flying.  
  
Another ten minutes had passed and Yugi had not said much, he shivered against Yami every once and a while to let him know that he was still alive.  
  
"Yugi, what is wrong?" Yami asked his concern for his other half very visible.  
  
"I don't feel too good," he said quietly, like he had no voice left. Yami's fear rose in his chest, how he not noticed how his aibou was feeling was bothering him.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, you will be fine, I am sure we will have to land for some fuel soon, you can rest for now, when we stop I can give you some medicine," Yami said.  
  
"Okay, night," he said snuggling up to Yami and falling into a peaceful slumber. As soon as he was asleep Yami placed a cool hand on his forehead, he frowned it wasn't normal.  
  
"Is he sick again?" Joey asked he had been pretty quite during the trip; he slept mostly the whole time. That is why.  
  
"I think so, his forehead is a little hot, and he told me he feels ill," Yami said placing a blanket over Yugi's small figure. He placed Yugi's head in his lap and just watched the smaller boy sleep.  
  
"Seto are we going to land soon?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes we are running low on fuel, I am locating a place to land as we speak," he said from the cockpit.  
  
"Okay, so then when we get there I think we would take another night off, Yugi seems to be a little ill again, maybe there is some kind of medicine we can buy him," Yami suggested.  
  
"That can be arranged," Seto said finally breaking through to a landing site.  
  
"We should be landing a about ten minutes, let all hope I got a lot better then last time," Seto said.  
  
They landed without trouble and Yami carried Yugi off the plane. Seto once again paid the man and they went in search of a hotel. They found a rather nice one and rented two rooms. Then they went shopping, they didn't know how long Yugi was going to be sick so they wanted to be prepared.  
  
The four set off for the shopping center!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!  
  
Okay, another chapter down! Please review!!!!!!!! 


	18. Shopping with the boys

Will the pain every go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, listen, if is did, I wouldn't be writing this. I would be putting, ha I own it all!!! But hay I don't!  
  
Notes: Well we are not sure if Yugi is sick again, he said he didn't FEEL well. He did not say he was sick. He may just be tired, but I'm not telling. And give the one that guessed that they would be going shopping; well give the girl a prize! Yep it will be about there shopping experience. Oh and by the way, this is my second chapter today! I get really bored on weekends. Good for you, no life for me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
They pulled up to the shopping center in the new car Seto bought. He had wasted three hundred gold coins according to Yami.  
  
They looked around and found a food store that they could go to. Yami placed the sleeping Yugi in the cart and pushed it into the store.  
  
"So what do we really need? I mean lets not waste money, fuel is not cheep you know," Seto said.  
  
"Dis coming from the guy who jus' bought a car dat cost three hundred gold coins!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"I like to travel in style, it is my money don't forget," Seto snapped back.  
  
"Come now boys lets not fight, we are in a public place. Fight all you want when we get back to the hotel okay?" Yami said looking around. He didn't know what to buy; he never found the need when he lived with Yugi and his parents. He didn't eat any of the food so none of it looked good to him.  
  
"Hello, a little help here? I don't eat if you make me do the shopping then I will pick things like this," he said picking up the thing he thought was one of the worst looking things there.  
  
"Wow, good choice der Yami, Potato Chips!" Joey exclaimed. Yami sighed, his plan back fired on him.  
  
"Yami what kind of role model are you for Yugi, poisoning your body with things like that," Seto said in a very motherly tone. A few of the people near them looked at them weirdly. Joey was the first to catch onto what they were implying.  
  
"No we are not a couple!!!!" he yelled, all three of them dropped to the ground anime style! The passer Byers just continued shopping.  
  
"Okay, lets not do that again, lets just finish this shopping experience so we can get Yugi home," Yami said.  
  
"Yes, Yami is right, let's get going," Seto said and he started to walk down an isle. Yami just followed not knowing what to do.  
  
Joey however ran up and down the isles screaming and grabbing all the junk food he could. All of a sudden he ran into someone. Yami and Seto ran over to apologize; however when Yami caught sight of his face a look of pure rage came into view.  
  
"Grave Robber!" he screamed pointing to the boy. He was pale and had long silver hair. His futures were angelic and he smiled even though Yami was accusing him of a crime.  
  
"I can assure you I did nothing of the sort," he said in a British accent. (I don't know!)  
  
"Yami, you just can't go around accusing people of stuff like that," Seto said.  
  
"But he is the one, I am sure, he tried to rob my tomb when I was buried, isn't that right Bakura," Yami spat.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I know you are on of the most notaries tomb robbers of my time," Yami said.  
  
"Umm . . . Yami let me be the one to remind you, your time was oh . . . THOUSANDS of years ago!!!!!" Seto screamed catching a lot of attention. Almost everyone's attention was turned to then, everyone but Bakura's. He was over by Yugi, he looked a bit worried.  
  
"He is sick, you all know that right, he shouldn't be out, he should be back at home," he stated. Yami ran towards him and threw Bakura away from Yugi.  
  
"You stay away from my aibou!" he screamed. Everyone was staring at them now, there was no avoiding it, and they were going to be kicked out of this store.  
  
"Stop it right now, we came here to get food and medicine and now were causing a brawl in the store," Seto said trying to calm the enraged Yami down.  
  
"Hey I wasn't going to hurt him, I was concerned about him, if he is sick he should be in bed, not out in the market place," Bakura said, still not loosing his temper or yelling.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, his face was flushed, and he was panting slightly. Yami kicked himself on the inside, how could he have been so blind. The temperature in this place couldn't be helping either, maybe this wasn't the Bakura he knew from his time.  
  
"I see your point, I am . . . I am sorry for jumping on you," he said putting out his hand as to offer it to help him up. Bakura took it and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry I forgive you, its all okay. Now I think we have because a big seen, maybe we could take our introductions outside," Bakura said.  
  
"Yea I agree," Joey said. He had been amazingly quite during the whole fight.  
  
Yami picked Yugi's small form up and brought him outside with the others. They found a nice shaded area and Yami laid Yugi down there. Then they all sat around him.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba," Seto said.  
  
"I am Joey Wheeler," Joey said.  
  
"I am Yami Motou, and he is my little brother Yugi" Yami said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, my name is Bakura Ryou," Bakura said. (I don't know his last name! I guessed, don't shoot me)  
  
"I have an idea, why don't you and Yugi go back to the hotel, if Bakura likes he can join you, and Joey and I will go shopping," Seto said.  
  
"I think that is an idea, except, I can't drive and we only have one car," Yami said.  
  
"Oh yea," Seto said sweat dropping.  
  
"I could drive them, I have my car with me, that is as long as I can call my father when I get there, and you know tell him where I am," Bakura said.  
  
"I think that would be just fine, don't you think so Yami?" Seto said looking at Yami.  
  
"Yes, this will be fine," Yami said picking Yugi up and following Bakura to his car, As soon as they were out of sight Seto and Joey went in search of a new store to shop at. They were NOT going back into the last one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I tried to put Bakura into the story, was I bad? I just wanted to know. Um . . . get back to me on that by reviewing!!! 


	19. Heart to heart

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have twenty-five dollars, but I hope it cost a little more then that!  
  
Notes: They car Seto HAD to buy will stored in the plane when they took off. No they will not just leave it there after he spend almost half there money supply on it. Also, let me remind you, Bakura is technically not real in this story; he is just part of Seto's game. My day, which I am sure you all love to hear about, was okay. My mother had us closing the pool today, it was really cold. Especially when your younger 'sister' pushes you in. I thought I was going to die on the spot! It was so cold; the air froze in my lungs. My mother was so pissed at her though! I got to go inside and be put in a warm bath and my sister is grounded!!!!! ^_^ I am so happy about that. Now that I have thawed out I decided to write another chapter, just because I love you all so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami kept a close watch on Bakura as he drove them back to their hotel. He was worried that he was going to try something and he wanted Yugi to be safe.  
  
"I assure you that I will not bring the boy any harm," Bakura said after he noticed the gaze that Yami was giving him.  
  
"I know you say that but I can not shake the feeling at that you haven't changed, since my time that is," Yami said.  
  
"I am a bit confused, you claim to be Yugi's little brother, yet you also claim to be from another time space continuing. Do you care to explain or do you not trust me enough to tell me?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I do not trust you completely, but I must know, do you, or anyone in your family, own a ring with little spikes on it?" Yami asked, tying to keep his cool.  
  
"Yes, my father, sometimes . . ." Bakura cut himself off, he had said too much.  
  
"What about it, listen to me, that ring holds an evil spirit, it must be destroyed," Yami said looking at the boy with new found interest.  
  
"I can't he will be mad at me if I do," Bakura said.  
  
"You have to, I . . . I can help you," Yami said.  
  
"I do not trust you like you don't trust me, tell me about you and I will tell you about my father," Bakura said.  
  
"Fine, I am not really his brother, though we act that way. I am an ancient pharaoh and I was locked inside a millennium puzzle for thousands of years until Yugi freed me," Yami said in one breath, obviously anxious to find out about Bakura's father.  
  
"I see, well my father, sometimes he gets mad and this other him comes out. Sometimes if he gets mad at me, he will hit me and say mean things to me," Bakura said keeping his eyes straight out in front and his voice not faltering.  
  
"That is him, tomb robber, I will get him now. Don't worry Bakura I will not cause harm to your father only the evil spirit that controls him," Yami said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you; I guess that I have never even thought about him having an evil spirit living inside of him. It never crossed my mind," Bakura said.  
  
"It is not a normal thing, an evil spirit you know," Bakura said.  
  
"It is not a normal thing, an evil spirit you know," Yami said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Then again, neither is an ancient pharaoh, walking again," Bakura said also smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes I believe so, now the plan can be as following, we must return to the hotel. Yugi is sick, as you have pointed out for me. Then when the other return, you and I will return to your house and I will take care of him. I have to have the others watch Yugi for me," Yami said.  
  
"I like the plan, is this the hotel?" Bakura asked pointing to a huge building.  
  
"Yes, our room is on the top floor," Yami said as Bakura parked.  
  
They went up to the room and Yami placed Yugi in his bed right away. He sat on the edge and stared at him.  
  
"He is so young, yet he has been though so much. His parents beat him, and then his grandfather was kidnapped. His health has been worrying me so much lately, he has been ill for a while," Yami said feeling Yugi's head.  
  
"I see, so his life has been a mess, I can relate to someone for once," Bakura said.  
  
"What do you think, I think that he is worrying himself into this sickness," Yami said looking up.  
  
"I think that he is worried, but not as much as you are," Bakura said sitting next to Yami.  
  
"How can I not worry, he is so young, so innocent. To watch him like this is slow and painful death," Yami said.  
  
**Seto and Joey**  
  
"So tell me again, why can't we get junk food?" Joey asked for the thousandth time.  
  
"Because, it is bad for you, holds no nutritional value, and it's pointless," Seto said, he was tired of telling Joey the same thing over and over again.  
  
"I think you just want to ruin all my fun!" Joey said pouting.  
  
"Yes, that is my secret plan in life, how did you guess?" Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"I knew it all along!" Joey said as they walked out of the store, they had finally finished their shopping. They got into the car and rode off as fast as they could. Seto was worried that Yami had killed Bakura already.  
  
When they got back top the house, they were relieved to find both there and alive.  
  
"We have to go and we have to go now," Yami said as he passed them.  
  
"Watch after Yugi, give him the medicine that you bought," Bakura yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Those two are way too secretive," Joey said as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I tried to leave it at a cliff hanger; I guess it wasn't all that bad. Don't forget to review. I am grounded tomorrow so I can't write. Sorry, but if you review and forgive me I will be sure to make the next chapter a very long one!!!! 


	20. Evil begone

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, okay that's all I have to say to you!  
  
Notes: Let's see now. Oh yes, I wanted to tell you that for one, I live in New York and the only Yu-Gi-Oh shows I have seen are the ones that WB plays. In the show they call him Bakura. I will change it but I thought you would like to know. If I would have known that from the beginning I would have done that, but I didn't. I will change that and . . . oh it was my one- hundred and fifty reviews special. I didn't catch who it was nut if I figure it out I will put it on the next Chapter. Also this is my twentieth chapter! That is special to me too!!!!! I hope you all continue to review and love my story, and now, what you have all been waiting for, the next chapter to 'Will the pain ever go away?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rise to Ryou's house was quite, Yami was trying to figure out how he was going to handle this. With Ryou there he was risky to go to the shadow realm. Maybe he could try to mind crush the evil spirit, but he hasn't done that before, he might hurt Ryou's dad.  
  
"Ryou, I have to try something that I have never done before. The only thing is that I might end up banishing your father's soul to the shadow realm with the evil spirit," Yami said.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, he didn't want his father to e hurt be he had no choice, if what Yami told him was right. This evil spirit could do a lot of damage to the world as he knew it.  
  
"Believe, just believe in your father's good soul, and don't even give up on him. Forget about all the bad things that his evil self has done to you. Just believe that I can do this," Yami said.  
  
"I trust you, and I have faith in my fathers good soul, do what you must Yami," Bakura said. They reached Ryou's house in a matter of minutes, they stepped up and Yami could tell that he was scared.  
  
"Don't be afraid, just trust me," Yami said walking up to the door, Ryou, with a shaky hand, opened the door.  
  
"Father I am home, can I see you?" he said, it echoed though the house.  
  
"Here I am son," a scary voice that made Ryou tremble, said.  
  
"It's him, he is not himself Yami," Ryou whispered, hoping that the evil spirit didn't hear him.  
  
"Don't be afraid Ryou, I can protect you," Yami said. Then he turned his attention to the evil spirit, "It's been a long time tomb robber," he said.  
  
"Ah . . . it is the pharaoh, Yami," he said his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, and I have come to end you rain of terror on this boys life, and too many more," he said extending him and. "This is it Ryou, do as I told you," he said and he then screamed, "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
His body dropped to the floor, Ryou ran to him.  
  
"Father, father, can you hear me, is it you?" he asked, he was in hysterics.  
  
"Ryou, Ryou my son is that you?" he asked looking Ryou in the eyes, he was not evil any more. Ryou looked up and Yami and smiled. Then he got up and ran to Yami, he hugged the older boy around the waist.  
  
"Thank you Yami, you have saved my father, I am so grateful of you," he said.  
  
*Yugi, Joey, Seto*  
  
"How is he doing?" Seto asked as Joey came out of Yugi's room.  
  
"His fever's still high; he keeps callin' out to Yami in his sleep. He ain't doin' well," Joey said.  
  
"Did you give him the medicine?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, I had to force it down his throat, you have to do it next time, I can't stand to see Yug this way," Joey said taking a seat.  
  
"Well I will go and watch him now, alert me if Yami and Ryou return," Seto said disappearing into Yugi's room.  
  
In the room Yugi was sweating, his breathing was labored and he kept saying "Yami help me." All of a sudden his body started to jerk every witch way.  
  
"Joey, I could use some help in here," Seto called out the door. Joey came running in to see Seto on top of Yugi trying to keep him from jerking out of bed.  
  
As they were trying to restrain him Yami came through the door. Ryou had given him a ride home but decided to return home to his father.  
  
"Yami, get in here, Yugi is freaking out!" Seto screamed. Yami dashed into the bed room. He ran to Yugi and picking him up in his arms. Yugi almost instantly calmed down.  
  
"Now that's was amazing," Joey said, he had gotten kicked in the head by Yugi and was holding it while Seto was nursing a black eye.  
  
Yami set Yugi back on his bed and lay down with him.  
  
"You guys can go and address your wounds, I will stay with my aibou for now," he said, soon he was asleep as was Yugi, this time peacefully.  
  
When Yami woke he was feeling rather rested, he went to the den to see Seto sleeping on the couch and Joey in the kitchen. He did a double take, Joey in the KITCHEN!  
  
He ran in and hoped that Joey had not burned anything down yet. He was relieved to find Joey sitting at the table eating none other then pizza.  
  
"Joey when and why did you order pizza?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was hungry, ya want some?" he asked holding out a very greasy slice.  
  
"No, I will pass on the pizza, how long as Seto been out?" Yami asked.  
  
"About five hours I guess, you have been out for more then seven," Joey said.  
  
"I guess I was tired, Mind crush does that sometimes," Yami said absent mindedly.  
  
"What's mind crush?" Joey asked.  
  
"It is something that I can do to banish evil souls to the shadow realm. I had to do it to save Ryou's father," Yami said sitting down.  
  
"Why did ya have to save Ryou's father?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well there was an evil spirit living in an ancient artifact that his father had. It controlled him at times, all I did was banish it to the shadow realm where he will be punished for his crimes against the innocent, sort of like what I did to Yugi's parents," Yami said.  
  
"Okay I understand, I think," Joey said.  
  
"Good because it is almost impossible to demonstrate," Yami said with a smile.  
  
"So, then where are we going to next?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well we are heading to Brazil, but I am not even sure where we are now," Yami said.  
  
"Well didn't Ryou say we were somewhere called England?" Joey said.  
  
"Actually, yes I think he did, now all we need is a map and we will be good," Yami said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Okay another chapter bites the dust. Don't forget to review, plus I tried to make this one longer so you should reward me with longer reviews. Bye for now! 


	21. A scary thought

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but when I get the money . . . lets just say this will be different.  
  
Notes: I am glad all of you really like my story; I mean what is a story without loyal fans! I love all you guys. I figured it out too; the one- hundred and fiftieth reviewers was Leena-and-Earlie. Congratulations! I hope that I can get this story done so I can start a new one! The thing is I like to take my time so it turns out good, I mean I could whip out chapters like three a day if I didn't read over my work and have others read over it too. The thing about it is, however much I get it checked I still have spelling and typo errors! Oh well, I will live with it. I hope you all can as well. Since we had off today I was on the computer more, well more like all day. I have been thinking about this chapter for a while. I carry around a notepad incase I get an idea when I am away from my computer; my friends think I am crazy. All of a sudden in the middle of a conversation I will whip out my notepad and start jotting things down at rapid speed. It is funny, oh well now since I have totally gotten off track; let's get on with chapter twenty-one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey and Yami talked for a while and then Seto woke up.  
  
"Seto do you know where we are, and do you have a map with you?" Yami asked as he took a seat.  
  
"Yes I do, hold on let me get it," he said standing and going out of the room. A few minutes later he came back holding a very big map.  
  
"Let's see Ryou told us that we were in Britain right? So then we have . . . a very long trip to Brazil," Seto sighed.  
  
"Aw, man and who knows how long it'll take Yug to get ova his fear of flying," Joey said.  
  
"He is getting better! He didn't freak last time we took off," Yami said in his defense.  
  
"He was sleeping, might I remind you," Seto said, not really wanting to argue about this.  
  
"No you may not remind me, he has been though a lot, give him a break," Yami said, Seto sighed, he had lost that fight before it had even started.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, we all know what he has been though at such a young age," Seto said. Yami knew he had overdone it, he knew that they were all friends in this.  
  
"So anyway, how long do you think it will take?" Yami asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Seto noticed this and said, "Well since we need to refuel, I would say six days if we fly till empty."  
  
"So then it should take us about ten days then," Yami said downhearted.  
  
"I guess it could be put like that," Seto said.  
  
"Could but wouldn't like to, I mean come on, how long do you think the old man's gonna last?" Joey asked.  
  
"From what Yugi has told me, the way he is being beaten, he might last a whole three days, we need to hurry as fast as we can," Yami said, what they did not notice was the small figure that was standing at the doorway, tears in his little eyes.  
  
Yami, sensing Yugi distress went to go and check up on him, when he turned he was surprised to find him out of bed. He didn't even notice the tears dripping down his face.  
  
"Yugi, did you hear all of that, calm down I mean that was on the negative side," Yami said trying to calm down Yugi, he could see he was about to cry now.  
  
Yugi said nothing, he dropped to his knees and put his head to his hands and cried. He made no noise, in fact, if they didn't see his body convulse because of his sobs. Yami kneeled next to him, he wasn't sure what to say, and he believed what he said before. He just couldn't tell him that, it would break his heart. Knowing that they might not make it in time to save him must have crushed his hopes.  
  
"Yugi, if your grandfather is anything like you he is strong and a fighter. He will not give up and we WILL save him," Yami said trying to smile.  
  
Yugi looked up at him then he lowered his head and cried into Yami's chest. Yami rubbed his back in circles, trying to calm him.  
  
Will you be okay aibou? Yami asked.  
  
I heard what you said, I can't shake the feeling that he could be dead when we fine him Yugi said, on the outside his body shook slightly  
  
We will save him aibou, I swear it to you, my little brother Yami said.  
  
I trust you Yami, I trust your words Yugi said. He felt himself sleeping, he was tired and still sick.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, only to see that he was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He picked him up and returned him to his bed.  
  
"I guess we should be more careful around him, he is very sensitive," Yami said as he returned.  
  
"I guess living a life like he has can do that to a boy, his life must have been one big nightmare," Seto said.  
  
"Yes it was, now is there anyway we can get there any faster?" Yami asked.  
  
"Not that I know of, I can try but we won't know until it happens," Seto said.  
  
"Well that's all I can ask for, now if you don't mind, I am still a bit tired, I am going to go and join Yugi. Will we leave tomorrow?" he asked leaving the room.  
  
"Yes, only if you think that Yugi is up to it, we will see in the morning," Seto said.  
  
"I see, goodnight," Yami said. He went and lay down next to Yugi. For a long time he just sat awake and stared at the stars, they were calming to him.  
  
Yugi worried him a lot lately, maybe they should try a doctor or something, and he wanted to put Yugi's health first, especially since Yugi wouldn't.  
  
Finally he fell asleep, his mind troubled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have to go, I am tired and I have homework, Shhh don't tell my mom! Please review, I haven't been getting a lot of them and it is very upsetting! So please review, make my day, please. 


	22. Attacked

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: Okay, I finished my homework early today. That means I did it during class instead of paying attention! It works real well, until the teacher catches you and you loose your homework. And then of course then they tell your teacher that you were doing your homework in their class. Man teachers can be a pain sometimes. Oh well, another chapter coming at you . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke early the next day. He couldn't sleep, his head was pounding. As he got up he went to the kitchen, he was a bit hungry. He took some cereal from the cupboard and he poured it on a bowl.  
  
He poured the milk next, and then instead of eating it, he just stared at it. 'He could be gone when we find him,' he thought silently.  
  
"Grandpa, you have to be fine, you just have to," he said, he took out his deck and looked though it. He stopped at the dark magician, he just smiled at it, it felt so warm and welcoming, and he loved the feeling.  
  
Yami woke to find something missing for next to him. He looked over and saw that Yugi wasn't there anymore. He panicked; he jumped from the bed and ran though the house.  
  
He stopped short when he was Yugi sitting at the table and looking at his food. He let out a sigh; he knew this was tough for Yugi.  
  
He heard him say something about his grandfather and his heart fell. It was his fault that he was worried for his grandfather. Yami had never met the man but was sure that if Yugi loved him this much that he meant a lot to Yugi.  
  
He watched little Yugi take out his duel monsters deck and search through it. He smiled when he saw him stop at the Dark Magician. It was both their favorites. He remembered back to the time he was in Egypt; the Dark Magician was the most fateful to him.  
  
He walked up to him and he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yugi looked up to see Yami there. His smile made Yugi feel warm and safe.  
  
"Yami," he said but Yami hushed him.  
  
"Yugi, don't say anything, come now you should get back to bed if we plan to take off today," Yami said.  
  
"Yes, I am still a bit tired, but the cereal . . ." Yugi trailed off, Yami had already flopped onto the bed and fell asleep and all Yugi wanted to do was curl up next to him. And because there was no one there to stop him, he did just that.  
  
Seto woke up at six thirty and looked around that dark room. (Yami and Yugi were up at four AM) He remembered that they were scheduled to leave to another place today.  
  
He got up slowly because he knew what happened if he rushed when he sat up, major head rush! He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when he got out it was six forty-five. He quickly got dressed and woke Joey who was very reluctant to wake up.  
  
They made there way to Yugi and Yami's room. When they entered they smiled, there was Yami, the high and mighty ancient pharaoh, and his little aibou curled up together and the pharaoh was snoring slightly. They both had to stifle a laugh and woke them up gently.  
  
Yami woke and told them to let Yugi be, he could carry him to the plane so he could sleep more.  
  
They all boarded the plane and got strapped in, and then Seto took off. Once again, since Yugi was sleeping, he didn't freak out, all were happy about that. The plane ride was pretty uneventful that is until they were attacked.  
  
Yugi had woken up a little while before it happened. All of a sudden out of no where a big dragon came out of the sky. Yugi didn't have time to identify it because it swooped down and grabbed him out of his seat.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami screamed as he watched Yugi's little body be lifted from the seat next to him. On the way up the dragon flew Yugi into the wing of the plane and knocked him unconscious. All this time Seto was trying his hardest to steady the plane; it had a minor hole in it.  
  
"I got ya back Yug," Joey screamed and pulled out the only card he had with him. "Flame Swordsman, attack that big dragon and take him out," he screamed.  
  
The Flaming Swordsman attacked the dragon and killed it, but then another problem came up. Yugi was now falling to his death.  
  
They didn't know how or when it all happened to sudden, the Curse of Dragon card transformed without being called and saved Yugi. He brought him back to the plane, which Seto had finally got under control. As soon as Yugi was safe in Yami's arms it returned to its card form and went back to Yugi's pocket.  
  
Yami placed him on the floor of the plane and looked over his wounds. He had a cut on his forehead and a gash in his side. Most likely those were from the claws of the dragon.  
  
Yugi can you here me? Yami asked.  
  
I worked was all that Yugi replied.  
  
What worked aibou, what? Yami asked again.  
  
I called the card mentally, you know like when I talk to you like this he said.  
  
You saved yourself and all of us Yami said.  
  
So then everyone is safe? Good I don't want anyone else hurt because of me Yugi said.  
  
What do you mean by, because of you? Yami asked.  
  
In my dreams, they went after my grandpa because of me I think Yugi said.  
  
Don't blame your self for that, never do that, don't forget he will be fine and so will every one else Yami said. Now will you please wake up little brother? Yami asked.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything, he just opened his eyes weakly. He smiled at them and then fell asleep. Yami tended to his wounds and Joey tried to help. He ended up doing nothing so he went and pigged out on junk food.  
  
All and all this plane ride was going good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is another chapter, please review, I live off your reviews. So please review! 


	23. First aid

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; I blew all the money I have in the 'I am going to buy Yu-Gi-Oh' account on anime books Tuesday!  
  
Notes: I realize that the plane ride is not what normal people would call a 'good' plane ride, but I am not normal. I mean the last time I was on the plane this little kid sat behind me and kicked my chair and screamed the whole ride. Now that is a horrible plane ride. Also another time that I would consider bad is when my plane hit a rather violent storm and the pilot comes on and he says to us, "I am not going to lie to you, if we don't land soon we will all die in a crash." I was freaking out, women were screaming, children were crying, people were praying. I was very scary; we had to make an emergency landing. Now THAT is what I can consider a really HORRIBLE plane ride! So to me, what Yugi went through on a scale from one to ten he got maybe a seven. Not to bad but nothing to good. Now back to the story and reviews, I loved them all. I am telling you, my reason to wake up and get out of bed in the morning is all your great reviews. I am happy to say that I have only been flamed once! I don't care about flames though I just brush them away. Now to my day, this was definitely one for my big book of, 'You WILL look back at these and laugh!' I all started out well, that is until one of my friends was pinned for looking at porn on the internet when she wasn't and then the teacher got mad at her. And then we had a surprise presentation in English, I hated that! Then at lunch my friends decided to spread a rumor that this orchestra nerd and I were going out! I freaked about that because he came over to me and tried to touch my ASS! I am never going to be able to play violin the same way! So I have been very stressed out, then after school I and my 'gang' went to Subway to hang. Then when my friend called her brother to tell him where she was, one of my so called friends screams into the phone, "Lauren keep your bra on!" I don't think that I have ever been too embarrassed! Oh well, now I get to sit down and relax and write! Okay after my very long 'notes' section here is the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up twenty minutes after the attack. He was laying down, his head on Yami's lap.  
  
"Yami," he said, his voice was a bit raspy, and he needed a drink. Yami sensed his aibou's distress grabbed a water bottle and held it to Yugi's lips for him to drink. He drank it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Your welcome, how are you feeling?" Yami asked, he knew that Yugi was in pain, he could feel it through their link.  
  
"My side feels like it is on fire," Yugi said, he winced as his hand found its way over to his wound.  
  
"Well normally when you have a gash somewhere it will tend to hurt, but I will check it out for you," Yami said, he placed Yugi on the seat and pulled up his shirt. He could see that he needed to change the bandage, he did that and Yugi told him that he felt a bit better.  
  
Joey was sleeping during this and Seto was flying the plane with much concentration, he had been sending out a request for an emergency landing spot for a while now. He was not sure how long he could keep the plane in the air with the hole in the side. They would have to get that fixed and their money assets were running low. They only had about six-hundred-fifty gold coins left.  
  
He finally got a response; he made it quite he didn't want to frighten Yugi like he did the last time they had to make an emergency landing.  
  
As he descended the plane shook a bit, this didn't worry him though he knew it would be tough to try and land with a hole in the side of the plane.  
  
In the back Yami was whispering comforting words to Yugi trying to get him back to sleep when the plane jerked, knocking Yugi out his seat and sending him falling to the floor. Yugi hit the ground with a sickening thump.  
  
Yami kneeled down next to him instantly; he picked him up and had just enough time to tuck Yugi close to himself when the plane jerked again sending them flying and waking Joey.  
  
"Seto what the hell is going on?" Yami yelled, he could tell something was not right, he didn't want to say anything though because Yugi was just starting to get over his fear of flight.  
  
"Nothing," Seto yelled, Yami rolled his eyes and he would have longer if the plane didn't nose dived and send him flying; they hit the wall and fell to the floor, both unconscious.  
  
"Shit, Seto ya knocked Yug and Yami unconscious!" Joey screamed and ran to them. Yami had a bump on his head and Yugi he couldn't tell.  
  
"Joey, have you ever tried to land a plane when it has a hole in its side, I am doing everything I can to stop it from crashing," Seto yelled back.  
  
"Well hurry up now, both Yami and Yugi are hurt, Yami's got a nasty bump on his head, and I can't tell what happened to Yug," Joey said. It took Seto a little while but he eventually leveled out the plane and landed it.  
  
"Damn, that was harder then I hoped it would have been how are they?" Seto asked as he walked back to the cabin part of the plane. He ended up having to land in an empty field; he couldn't see civilization within a ten mile radius.  
  
"Not to well, I can't wake either," Joey said.  
  
"Okay then we have to find out what's wrong with them, help me pull out this bed," Seto said motioning to the couch in the plane. They did it with no problem and then they laid the two down, one next to the other.  
  
A few moments later Yami finally woke up.  
  
"How are you feeling Yami? I mean you did hit your head pretty hard," Seto said.  
  
"I hit my head?" Yami asked. He felt very dizzy he had to give them that, but he didn't remember hitting his head. "I don't remember hitting my head," he finally said.  
  
"That's not good, that is a sign of a concussion. How else do you feel?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well I have a major headache, and I feel like the world is spinning. Also this may sound strange but I feel like my arm isn't working well," Yami said.  
  
"I hate to tell you but you have a concussion, you remember who we are, and what our mission is right?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, you are Seto, he is Joey, Yugi is my aibou and little brother, and we are here to save his grandpa," Yami said.  
  
"Good at least you don't have a whole lot of memory loss, just some of the small details of the accident," Seto said.  
  
"So den day are going ta be okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't even gotten to Yugi, but Yami should be fine," Seto said. "I just want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't knock out or nothing," Seto said moving to Yugi to check him.  
  
He took off Yugi's bandage to see if it had penetrated the abdominal wall or major blood vessels, he was relieved when he found it hadn't. He also noted that it wasn't bleeding badly. He moved a pillow under his head and bent his knees up to relieve Yugi of as much pain as he could. He could see Yugi wince when he moved his body. He took some new bandages; he wrapped them loosely around the wound. Not applying pressure where he shouldn't, then he tied a knot at the end, without apply pressure to the wound. Yugi moaned and that worried all the members of their little group.  
  
"Seto, tell me the truth, is Yugi going to be okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"I think so, he should be, we need to keep an eye on him and make sure his wound is always clean. Infection would be most unfortunate right now," Seto said.  
  
"Okay, well you should sleep Seto, you need to find someone who can fix our plane tomorrow," Yami said.  
  
"What do you mean I have to find someone, why can't you are Joey do it," Seto said.  
  
"We will all go, I will not let one of us roam around this place without me, we can take the car right?" Yugi struggled to say.  
  
"Yugi, don't overexert yourself," Yami said placing Yugi's head on his lap.  
  
"I don't want anyone to be venerable without me and my duel monsters," Yugi said, his voice cracked, his throat was dry.  
  
Seto noticed this but knew that they shouldn't let him have water, it was common first aid. He took the water bottle and gave it to Yami, then he said, "Wet his lips nothing else, it is bad to give a person with and abdominal wound water."  
  
Yami did as told and Yugi felt a little better.  
  
"I will check on the car and get back to you, I am not sure if it survived the landing," Seto said.  
  
"Oh so that is what you called that," Yami said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes it is now if you don't mind, I have things to attend to," he said leaving.  
  
They were tired and they knew it, they decided to catch some sleep before Seto came back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about all the politically correct first aid things. I had a health final today and I totally have that subject on the brain. Hope you all didn't mind too much and I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and I don't care if you flame me about this chapter, think about it, I might even flame myself. But it would be nice if you didn't, want to know why, read my 'notes'. Bye and don't forget REVIEW! 


	24. Not a repair man

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: I am not sure if you all understood which it totally understandable. A symptom of a concussion is sudden weakness in one arm or leg. I learned this all in health, ah I hate that class. You see we had a mid team a few days ago so I have first aid on the brain. I can't help but be medically correct. Now on to my, once again, interesting day. It started off fine, which is until I met my new stand partner for Orchestra. He tried to tune his violin and he well, popped the whole bottom half off the violin, this guys is a walking accident! His playing isn't that bad but man I got hit twice with his bow and a few times with the viola's bows. It hurts too! And that's only first period. Second period brightened my day a little, I got a hundred on my vocabulary test, and it was easy. The third period we had to write a response to some letter in German, yes I take German! And I told some person I don't even know to get a life in German! Next I had lunch, normally my favorite time of the day, which is until the kid I told you about yesterday, the orchestra freak, tried to kiss me. He would have succeeded too, if I hadn't fallen out of my chair in surprise. I was really mad at him; I slapped him across the face and kicked him in the shin. Of course everyone else thought it was funny, not me! Then in bio I flunked the lab test that's always good and I got paired up to do some stupid report with someone that I am mad at. At least I got to wind down and watch the movie Gladiator in Global. Then in math I aced yet another math test, we learn such easy stuff in there. I got a ninety-seven for the quarter. Last but not least my architectural drawing class. Now that class can be a pain!!!!! I swear if the teacher asks me to do another presentation for the class I am going to shove the T-square up his *ss!!!!! He makes me so mad, he is always going on and on about me. I think it is because I am the only girl in the class, but when he told me that laundry is a woman's job and cutting wood and making money is a man's job, I promptly told him he was a jerk. Got detention, but it was all worth it! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and it is a weekend so I can do double time! That is without loosing suspense!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was walking through all the packages that had fell out of there place on the shelf during his landing in hopes to find the car, still useable. He found it and was relieved to find that mostly, except a few scratches the car was very useable.  
  
He then mad his way back to the plane cabin. When he got there he smiled at the sight, all three boys were sleeping, and Yami and Yugi on the pull out bed and Joey stretched across two seats.  
  
Seto yawned, he was tired, and he lies down on the other two seats and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning waking was a pain in the butt, they were all tired and Yugi was still hurt so moving was painful for him. The all got into the car and drove off hoping to find some sort of town or village that could repair their plane.  
  
After a half an hour of driving, they finally reached a town.  
  
"I don't think we should bring Yugi into this place," Yami said looking to Yugi who was lying with his head on Yami's lap.  
  
"I need to be able to protect you," Yugi protested but this time Joey said something.  
  
"I have my flame swordsman card don't forget," he said.  
  
"I know but, I am worried, that's all, please let me go Yami," he said using the classic puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yugi you know I hate when you do that," Yami said.  
  
"Do what?" Yugi asked doing it again.  
  
"Nothing, oh fine you can go, but you have to take it easy and you have to tell me if your stomach hurts," Yami said.  
  
"Deal bro," Yugi said giggling a little.  
  
They helped Yugi out of the car and Seto locked it, then they went to go and find a repair man.  
  
It took then almost an hour to flag one down and another half an hour to get back to the plane. Good thing Seto had good memory.  
  
When they got there Yami put Yugi to bed for some rest, staying with him the whole time. Yami watched him sleep and smiled he was finally as safe as he could be. His parents were in the shadow realm, they had killed that dragon that wanted to take Yugi, and he has risen to all the obstacles that they have placed for him; he was going to make it.  
  
Seto returned to the cabin and frowned, "it may take up to three days to get it fixed," he said.  
  
"That's not good," Yami said.  
  
"Well thank you captain obvious," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"Man Seto where da hell are we, it's so cold out der now," Joey said as he came in.  
  
"I have no clue, I forgot to ask, but the man spoke English so maybe we got across the ocean and into America," Seto said.  
  
All of a sudden the repair man came into the plane with a gun in his hands and said, "Well you may hove gotten that far but I am going to take you all the way."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yami demanded.  
  
"I have been sent here to take all of you to my master, it's orders, so behave or well, I am going to use to make you come," he said patting his gun.  
  
"Why do you want us?" Seto asked, you could tell he was trying to be calm.  
  
"I am not authorized to give out that information, but I will tell you, that you will find Yugi's grandpa there. If he is still alive, is something I am no longer aware of," the man said with a sickening laugh.  
  
"Why you monster, how dare ya speak of Yug's grandpa like dat," Joey said clenching his fists.  
  
"Stand down Joey, we will go peacefully, we don't need any more injuries," Yami said.  
  
"Fine," Joey said standing down.  
  
The man laughed, "Fine come with me, and don't try anything funny or I will kill you," he said.  
  
Yami picked Yugi up and followed Joey and Seto out of the plane and into the car the man had driven there in.  
  
Yami laid Yugi down and heard a small whimper from his as he did so, then he got in, then Seto and lastly Joey.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to try and fly that plane anymore," Seto said on a lighter note.  
  
"I guess, I wonder how long it's going ta take ta get ta Yug's grandpa," Joey said.  
  
"Well it will take me two hours to get to the air port where the plane we will use will be, and then another seven hours to get the where my master is," the man in the front said.  
  
"Fine," Yami said, he had his eyes shut and it seamed like he was in deep thought. He was concentrating very hard on something. Maybe he had a plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay another chapter down. I would have had it up last night but I had to work. It was a real bummer; I was there till eleven thirty. Then my mom wanted to hang out with y aunt so I was out till two thirty in the morning! It was a looonnnngggg night! Please review and make me feel better! 


	25. Cold

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: I am so tired; I was up till two thirty in the morning. I had to work bussing tables and then I went to my aunts to hang out. I was picked in by the chief; they played a joke on the 'New Girl' and told me I had a table to clean in the up stairs part of the restaurant. So I went and looked for the stairs, they weren't there, not a big surprise. Then the dishwashers were trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand, because it was in Spanish! Talk about a bummer, and then the people at the bar were doing the YMCA! They better have been drunk; otherwise, it was just wrong. It was so loud, I am glad the boss let me out at eleven thirty. I was too tired to go home; I decided to go to my aunts to hang. Then I got some sleep on her couch. Finally at two thirty in the morning I went home. I fed my rabbits; I have seven, and went to bed! I had to wake early because my little sister had a soccer game then I went back to bed. By the time I was rested enough to get up it was noon. I think I have to go back tonight! Shoot me now! I will never survive; I will have to kick people out if they start the wave again. I was told by a fellow worker that they finally closed at three in the morning. I am so glad I got out of there and wasn't on bar clean up. That would have totally sucked. I am sure you will all be glad to know that I am not as tired as I was before and I can write now. Plus it is a weekend, which means no school, this way I can write more. I have to work weekends but only at night, the days are said to be quite so they don't need me then, the wait staff can do it them. But when that place kicks up, man I never got to rest. Anyway, here is the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up to a cold feeling. Where ever he was it was moving and cold. He could also tell it was night out because it was very dark.  
  
He looked up and saw Yami; Yugi's head was on his lap. Yami looked like he was sleeping or in a very deep trance.  
  
Yugi shivered uncontrollably, this woke Yami, and he wasn't in a very deep sleep.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay? Are you cold?" Yami asked, he was concerned, but at the same time, he wanted to keep Yugi off the subject of where he was.  
  
Yugi didn't have to say anything else, he shivered again and that's all Yami need to know.  
  
"Seto, Joey, can I have your jackets for Yugi?" he asked taking his own off and placing it on the boy.  
  
Two jackets came flying at him and also a blanket.  
  
"I was told to bring the boy in alive," the man driving said, he was the one who threw the blanket.  
  
"Y-Yami, who I-is that?" Yugi chattered out the question.  
  
"Yugi, I don't want you to be worried about that, let me and the others worry for once. You should focus on getting better, not about who is driving the car," Yami said.  
  
"Who is it," Yugi said, this time more forcefully.  
  
"Yugi, please I don't want to worry you, don't make me tell you," Yami said, for some reason he couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Yami, I need to know, what is going on?" Yugi asked, Yami could see pain in his voice, he was hurting again.  
  
"All I wish to tell you is that we will get to see your grandpa in eight hours," Yami said, Yugi was still worried about what was going on but satisfied with that answer.  
  
"Okay, I will not press the matter any more, I am going to get some more sleep, I am tired," Yugi said.  
  
"Okay aibou, I will be with you when you wake up," he said. Soon he too found himself falling asleep, but before he did he told Seto, "One of you have to stay awake to make sure they don't separate us."  
  
Seto just nodded and watched Yami fall asleep, he knew that neither of them had been sleeping at all lately.  
  
When Yami woke next it was Joey who was doing the waking. "Come on buddy, we got ta board da plane now," he told him. Yami nodded and picked up Yugi, it was very dark out and had to stay close to the others to make sure they didn't get separated.  
  
"You will all stay in here for the trip there," the man said pushing them in with the tip of his gun.  
  
"It's freezing in here, do you want us to be sick when he get there, or worse yet, dead!" Seto said.  
  
"It's not my priority, here take these and be quite!" he yelled and left, not before throwing them four more blankets. Yugi was already wrapped in one.  
  
"We must have been in Greenland or something!" Seto said, all of a sudden he took an out a laptop and started typing madly.  
  
"Seto . . . when the hell did you buy yourself a laptop?" Yami yelled, his words echoed off the walls.  
  
"Um . . . when I went into the tech store, I had to, now you all might be glad that I did," he said still not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"What ever, I am going to go and make Yugi comfortable over there," Yami said motioning to the flat spot in the room. All Seto did was nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"Okay Yami, I am going to watch this one on the computer," Joey said pointing to Seto who acted like he had not even had his name called.  
  
Yami nodded and set Yugi down, and then he covered him with another blanket and sat by his side, draping his own blanket over his shoulders to keep warm.  
  
Over by Seto he had almost gotten it.  
  
"It might be a computer game, but hey, computers have to be the same right?" Seto said, he had been looking for his website about the game, his Kaiba website, or a place where he could withdraw some of his money to help them with money.  
  
So far, in the game, none of them existed. "Ya got ta be kidding me, you wasted money on something dat won't help at all?" Joey growled.  
  
"Shut up Joey, how was I supposed to know it wouldn't work?" Seto said, he finally gave up and shut the laptop, "Hey at least it has games so we won't be bored for this seven hour ride," he added.  
  
All of a sudden the plane jerked, they were taking off. Yami grabbed Yugi and then the wall, Seto and Joey just grabbed the wall. The plane started to tilt upwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So they have finally got there one way ticket to go to grandpa, tune in next time to see how it all ends! Oh and review, yes definitely review!! 


	26. flaming swordsman to the rescue

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: I am proud to announce that Burning-Yami-Rain is the 200th reviewer. *gives big prize* I was up late yesterday again, till three, and that's just the time I left the house. I got home an hour later after that! The thing is, I got to work late, about two hours to be exact, so to make up for it, I switched with someone who was a little early and took my shift. So I switched with them and of course they had . . . bar clean up. Now that is a royal pain in the ass. And to make it even worse we couldn't get everyone to leave until like two. Then it took an hour to clean up, there was cigarette butts everywhere and broken glass. They dropped a lot of bottles when they were jumping on the bar. So then I also had to vacuum the restaurant part of the place as well. And well since it wasn't my lucky day I found out a little late that the baby that had left a while ago had also left me some throw up on the floor. When it was chunky it was disgusting. I am starting to wonder why this job is open so much, and how long I am going to be able to last in it. I have already lost a lot of sleep over it. I mean right now it is ten thirty, and I was up two hours ago because when all of your younger sister wake up then you ARE up wither you like it or not. So I was up at eight-thirty and sleeping at four in the morning. That would have been earlier too if I didn't have to feed the rabbits, I really should do that before I go to work. Well I don't work on Sundays! Thank God, because I have school the next day, normally, but thanks to Veterans Day I have no school tomorrow! That means going to bed early and getting up as late as they let me! That makes me happy!!!! ^_^ So now I am a sleep deprived person on a mission, to write two or more chapters today. I hope you all are happy about that! Now here we go, this it the twenty-sixth chapter and I am still going strong, it has been almost a month since I started this fic, and I already have twenty-five chapters. Yea for everyone!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane finally flattened out and Yami was able to lay Yugi back down, the take off was bad, how bad was the landing going to be?  
  
"Dat sucked, I hope the ride is much better, what are we going ta do for seven hours?" Joey said.  
  
"I have not a clue," Yami said holding the blanket even tighter to him, "And it is getting really cold out!" he added.  
  
"Yes, I know what you are saying, it must be the altitude, it's getting colder," Seto said grabbing a blanket and throwing one to Joey. Joey caught it and wrapped it around himself.  
  
An hour later  
  
"I-it-it's freezing," Joey chattered.  
  
"Y-yes I k-know," Seto chattered back.  
  
Yami had Yugi close to him and wrapped in his blanket, Yami was getting the bad end of the deal.  
  
"Are you okay Y-Yami, y-you look c-cold," Seto said, "y-your lip-lips a-are blue."  
  
"I w-will be fine," he said, he shivered again, it was freezing in the room and it would seem as if all was lost.  
  
"I d-dink I g-got an I-idea," Joey chattered he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card, the flame swordsman. He called it out and sat by the fire that erupted from its sword. The others did the same, it was so warm.  
  
"I w-will h-hold it o-out here a-as long a-as I c-can," Joey told them.  
  
"You m-might have just s-saved Y-Yugi's life," Yami chattered, his body was numb but he was worried about Yugi, he had not woken at all since that time in the car, plus his body was colder then ice.  
  
Yami finally decided he was going to wake Yugi, he was afraid that if he didn't Yugi might not ever wake up again.  
  
"Yugi, wake t-time," he chattered. Yugi moved a little but didn't wake up. "D-damn y-Yugi, w-wake up," he said shaking him for forcefully.  
  
"S-something wrong?" Seto asked.  
  
"Y-Yugi, I c-can't w-wake him up," Yami said, he had tears in his eyes, he didn't want to loose Yugi, he didn't think he could.  
  
Seto crawled over to them and Yami took Yugi out of his blanket cocoon and laid him next to the flame swordsman.  
  
Seto placed a gentle hand on his forehead and frowned, "He is burning up," he announced, this just worried Yami more.  
  
"Hold on Yami, he could just have a fever but he also might have hypothermia, just let me check his symptoms, don't go and freak out on us now," Seto said. "Joey please watch over Yami, he is freaking out, I am going to check Yugi out."  
  
"Okay Seto," Joey said, he sat down next to Yami and he kept telling him things were going to be okay.  
  
Seto went back to Yugi; he had to check for symptoms of hypothermia. He could tell right away that Yugi was past shivering and that worried him.  
  
"Come on Yugi, please wake up for us," he said shaking the boy and holding him closer to the fire but not too close. All of a sudden his body started to stir and his eyes opened.  
  
"Yugi, you're awake! Thank Ra," Yami exclaimed  
  
"Yugi, can you talk and understand what I am saying, come one you have to be okay, you are scaring your big brother over there out of his mind," Seto said.  
  
"Sleto," Yugi slurred and Seto frowned, yet another sign of hypothermia. 'Damn this isn't good at all,' he thought.  
  
"Yugi, can you squeeze my hand?" Seto asked Yugi tried but failed, Seto could tell he was trying but he looked like he was going to pass out again.  
  
"That's okay Yugi, you just worry about keeping conscious," Seto said trying to reassure the boy, he looked scared out of him mind.  
  
"Is he going to be okay? Seto tell me!" Yami yelled, he was also scared out of his mind.  
  
"Come on Yami, ya scaring Yugi, let Seto take ca of him now," Joey said, this calmed Yami down a little but not much.  
  
Seto ran back to the bag they let him bring with all the medicine and medical supplies that he had bought the first time they went shopping. He ran back with a thermometer. He took Yugi's temperature.  
  
"One-hundred and seven, not a good thing," he muttered, he saw fear in Yugi's eyes and realized that he shouldn't have said that.  
  
Seto just smiled trying to calm Yugi and then he moved him very carefully to laid him on his side. Seto realized that it might hurt his wound but it was best for him if he wished to recover. Yugi had severe hypothermia.  
  
Seto placed three blankets on him, Yugi's two and Seto's, he knew how important it was that they warmed Yugi up right away. After seeing he was a bit more comfortable he ran back to his pack and came back with three water bottles and three towels. (Where he got those I have no clue)  
  
He warmed the bottles by the fire from the flaming swordsman. Then he wrapped them in the towel and placed one by his neck, one by his head, and one by his groin. (Hey its all in the books, don't ask me?!?)  
  
Seto just watched him for a while seeing if he would need a last resort move. He needed Yugi to warm up or body or body contact might be needed.  
  
He waited about five minutes and was seeing much of a difference in Yugi's condition. He didn't want to jump into bed with the small boy, it might frighten him, he would have to try and get Yami to do it.  
  
"Yami, we need you over here, Joey bring him over," Seto commanded.  
  
Joey brought Yami over who was happy to see Yugi was totally out of it but still awake.  
  
"Yami I know this may come out wrong but I need to you strip down to your boxers while Joey and I strip Yugi down to his. Then I need you to get under the blankets with him," Seto said.  
  
Joey looked as if he was going to say something but didn't he instead watched Yami.  
  
It didn't take long for Yami to make his choice; he quickly started to tear off his cloths. As soon and Seto saw that he smiled and went to taking Yugi's cloths off, Joey soon joined him offering a helping hand.  
  
In the cockpit  
  
"Ha look how they band together to save the shrimp, I don't know why, as soon as our boss gets that item off him he will kill him anyway" said the figure flying the plane.  
  
Back to the gang  
  
Yami dove under the blanket with Yugi and quickly put his chest to Yugi's back, offering as much warmth that he had.  
  
"Y-Yami's," Yugi slurred and snuggled into his dark half's warmth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, health on the brain. Here is the next chapter, Yugi will survive, don't worry but anyway, review just for the heck of it well ya? 


	27. Painfull truth

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Notes: You guys are the best, I love all of your reviews, and I have decided to write back to you, if you sent me a review look for your name. And about my job, does fifteen dollars an hour sound like a well paying job?!? You guys are all so enthusiastic in your reviews, it's so cool to have fans, off the court that is. You guys are characters.  
  
Krys-chan: It sucks about Veterans Day, but hey, I am in orchestra and we stay after school for an hour to practice, that really suck. Sorry about your bad thoughts, I hope you can forgive me. *Gets on knees and begs* Please!!!  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: Hey if the job pays well, I don't care the hours or the labor. By the way you are very welcome; I am the one who should be thanking you, not the other way around.  
  
Kittylover: I love to write, it's a hobby so getting a chapter on everyday is like a piece of cake for me, also about your question about ff.net. Well if you have a pen name then all you have to do is go to document manager, upload your document. Then you go to create story and I am sure you are a smart person follow the direction. I am not trying to be mean, it's just that's all I can remember by heart.  
  
TrueFan: I commend you, I love your review. You will the favorite award for chapter 26. I mean I love to be criticized; I do it to my self all the time. I must say, I almost fell out of my chair laughing after reading your review. I know about the Yaio thing but I will assure you it's not that and never will be. I agree with you about the whole water bottle on the groin thing.  
  
But you want to know why I do it, I was in school a few days ago and I was called to guidance. I went of course and when I got there I saw my health teacher, my global history teacher, and my English teacher all sitting there. Now my first reaction was to say, "Okay what did I do?" They laughed and then turned serious on me. It ends up that my global teacher reads fanfiction.  
  
Yes it is quite funny, high and mighty Mr. Galavas reads fanfiction. I had to stifle my laugh when I heard that. Well when he read my work he knew it was me, my name, my description it all fit, so he knew it was me. When he read my work about the abdominal wound he told my health teacher who also then read my story. Then after they read it they told my English teacher, now I got a talk about verbs and all they shit the next day, but she said I was an excellent writer. So it ends up that I got five extra points on my mid-term, which I think I really needed and my teachers respect me now. That is why I had to add it, sorry if it grossed you out I grossed me out when I wrote it as well.  
  
Oh and as for my job, fifteen an hour good enough for you? I wouldn't do it if a days pay allows me to buy three anime books, the only thing is it is a half an hour drive there and since I am too young to drive my mother has to drive me. My gas bill comes out of my pay otherwise I could buy like five anime books after a days pay. I make over a hundred a week, it's a fancy place I will tell ya that. Hope I cleared some things up.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: yes it does, but hey that makes the story interesting doesn't it?  
  
KazeWind: you also deserve an award, you are the first and I hope last person to tell me I don't write enough. Would you prefer three or four chapters a day, I am only human.  
  
Millenia Star: my wish is your command, or wait is it your wish is my command, I don't know I like both. As for the keyboard thing, sorry maybe for Christmas or Chanukah, you could get it then.  
  
Miranda Ichijouji: All for my fans, I love you guys, I will endure anything and yet still have the energy to write for you. What good is it to start a story and read it only to wait a month to get the next chapter, I don't want to be like that? When I go away, I will load millions of um for you guys or try to get to a computer and write, but I will never forget you. I have read every single review, everyone.  
  
Starheart: Why thank you for your very nice review; I will continue to write strong!  
  
If you were not in there then I am sorry but that just means that when I did this chapter you had not yet reviewed. If you liked it review and tell me, if you didn't review and tell me. If no one reviews to tell me, I just won't write. I get up every morning just to read all of my new reviews, the day I don't find any is a very sad day. Also if you e-mail me, I make it my priority to write you back, don't be shy.  
  
Now onto the next chapter, witch I am sure you all skimmed through those ( ^ ) for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey kept the flame swordsman up for another hour before being too tired to hold it up any longer. Yugi and Yami had long fallen asleep and Seto was slipping. Soon the darkness engulfed him and he too was out.  
  
When he woke he was in a bed, which confused him. He looked around and saw that the rest were also in beds. What the heck?!?  
  
"What the heck is going on?" He whispered, he couldn't find his voice.  
  
"Oh you are awake, I will inform the master," a man said and he left the room.  
  
"Where are we?" a voice said, by the accent Seto could tell it was Joey.  
  
"I have no clue, would you please check on Yami and Yugi they are on your side of the room," Seto said, he was worse then Joey obviously he was separated and had some sort of machine attacked to his arm. (He had NO blanket it gave it to Yugi remember?)  
  
"Der fine, dey should wake up soon like us," Joey said.  
  
"I'm glad," Seto said all of a sudden a man in a black suit came in.  
  
"As soon as the other two wake you are to see the master," he announced.  
  
"I ain't going anywhere, I am getting out of here when they wake up," Joey said. Seto hit his head, he wasn't suppose to give away the plane BEFORE he did it!  
  
"I think not," the man said simply and left.  
  
It took a good ten minutes before Yami woke up. From the moment he was up until the moment Yugi told him he was fine for the hundredth time he was at Yugi's side.  
  
"Yugi you have no idea what I went though, I thought I was going to loose you," Yami told him.  
  
"I am not going anywhere until I save my grandpa," Yugi said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Well then lets go, I am dying to know who this guy is," Seto said.  
  
"Don't ever say dying in vain, it has come to close to happening for us to use that word lightly," Yami said. Seto apologized.  
  
They entered the room slowly ready for danger. They saw a man sitting at a chair and four more chairs, one for each of them they guessed.  
  
"Sit the man told them," they were reluctant, but did as asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
"My name is that what you want to know?" the man asked, he was amused by Yami's boldness.  
  
"Duh," Joey said.  
  
"Well it is David, David Kaye," the man said.  
  
"What did you do to my grandpa," Yugi yelled out, his sudden outburst frightened Yami.  
  
"I wouldn't call him that if I were you, all he has ever done to you is lie, but if you wish I will have him brought to you," David said snapping his fingers.  
  
Yugi grandpa was thrown into the room. Yugi got up and ran to him hugging him tightly.  
  
"Why Ryunosuke, tell them the truth," David said.  
  
"Truth about what grandpa?" Yugi asked his voice an innocent as ever.  
  
"Yugi Motou, I am not your grandpa, he passed away a week before you where born," he said, his voice was dripping with pain.  
  
Yugi let him go and he ran back to Yami holding onto him tightly.  
  
"You don't understand Yugi; my real name is Ryunosuke Obayashi. I knew your grandfather, briefly but I knew him. I had met him while I was looking for the millennium puzzles knew owner. You see Yugi, I am the guard of it, and I was to find a soul that was pure to have the pharaoh reborn in it. When your grandpa spoke of you, his new grandson I knew right away that you where the boy. Unfortunately he died, right in front of me, the place he was digging in collapsed and killed him. I took his shape and returned, pretending to be him. I gave you the puzzle when you were old enough, only if you could solve it, would I have been right. It was then that I planned to tell you this, and I would have but I was kidnapped," he said he took a deep breath and looked to Yugi, he was crying into Yami's chest. Yami was just staring at Ryunosuke, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Yugi, I never wished for you to be this upset, or go through all this pain," he said, as if it would help.  
  
"That is not the only reason, tell them all old man," David said.  
  
Ryunosuke took a deep breath, "It was also like a way to get over the loss of a loved one," he said.  
  
"Yes old man, you lost someone so you took another mans grandchild in its place," a lady said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Hiromi, did you come to gloat on how you killed my beloved grandchild?" Ryunosuke asked.  
  
"Asuka was dead before I got rid of her. She was dying I ended her life, I didn't want her to suffer, I wanted you to," Hiromi said.  
  
"You killed her, you took her life away from her, all Yugi was, was a way to cope with the loss of her," Ryunosuke said.  
  
All this time Yugi was crying he didn't want to know. He just wanted the loving grandpa that he deserved. Yami rubbed little circles on his back. He knew that Yugi was hurting emotionally and no first aid could help ease that pain.  
  
Seto felt really bad for Yugi, this was probably the first family member that has died, or that eh has found out about. He knew what it felt to loose a loved one, his parents had passed away and he knew the pain that Yugi was feeling. His life was over when his parents, he could only imagine how he would have felt if someone had found him and raised him as their own, then one day tell him what really happened, he wasn't sure if he would be able to take it.  
  
Joey wished he could relate or even help; it seemed as if Yami and Yugi needed each other right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The secrets out, I was wondering if you liked it? Just review please!! 


	28. The great escape!

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I will *Dark evil laugh*  
  
Notes: I got things to say to you:  
  
Meroko: You have to be my most loyal fan. I think you have reviewed to almost every single chapter I have put up! You have been with this story since day one!!!! *Hands Most Loyal Fan award to Meroko* I am presenting you with the most loyal fan award!!!!! About the taking off his cloths make him colder, actually in first aid when you give heat body to body you have to take off the cloths so the heat can be direct and not have to go through cloths. Cloths insulate you a bit.  
  
Kitty: Label is just a way to name that temporary chapter, put anything you want in there. I normally just type a row of keys. It has no meaning to me, but if you want you can put the name of the chapter that you want in there. If you are uploading more then one at a time you might want to do that.  
  
Blue: Hmm . . . are you a new reviewer? Doesn't matter to me it's just that I haven't seen your name a lot. Oh well, to answer your question I don't think there with be a yaio pairing, sorry.  
  
Truefan: You, my dear reviewer, never seize to amaze me. You get yet another award along with Meroko, yours is, "The longest review I have ever gotten without using a whole bunch of enters in-between." Long award title don't ya think? By the way I am glad you feel special.  
  
Now for you slew of answers, my English teacher drilled me on my grammar, I never did well in the class anyway. She wasn't mad or nothing, she really liked it; I just got a talk about verb order or whatever she was going on about. I don't know why you think I would have gotten in trouble?  
  
Don't worry I love your review, maybe your school doesn't appreciate your writing. I'm sure it's a cool as your reviews.  
  
I read the story that you suggested, broken angel, it was very good, and it's not done yet though is it. Oh well, I will check up on it. I can't believe you kidnapped poor Yugi from her! I don't mind you suggesting fics. because I know that if my fans like it then I should give it a try and I do.  
  
Being addicted to fanfiction is a way of life, so am I except I get less time to read and more time to write. About your question about my job, I work as a bus girl in the restaurant part of the place. There is a bar up front but I don't go there unless I have to. People up there scare me, especially when they are wasted. Have you ever been hit on by a drunken man? It is something I do not suggest, very not. And yes I can't drive; I take bus mom there and back, that's why she hates it when I work late.  
  
And your final question on an anime book, well it varies, from ten dollars to twenty dollars, depends the author I guess. But don't take my word for it, I love to read them and my parents think it is a waist of my time, I tell them to get a life, and then I am grounded! Well I hope I cleared things up for you. I think you had more questions on my personal life then the story but I don't mind.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Short and sweat huh? I like your style as well. Damn two puppy dog eyes on me all at once, I am overwhelmed. I will take your request into consideration Yugi.  
  
Asahi Taiga: You think twelve in the morning is early, I got to bed at five last, or more this morning. Then I woke again at eleven, talk about a good six hours of sleep. I will take your advice about seeing gundum pilots and eleven look a likes, don't worry.  
  
Ihire: Nope, not a doctor, and I don't want to be one, sorry. I actually don't know what I want to be when I grow up. What can I say except sorry about the first aid thing, hey it might allow you to save a life one day; you could all of a sudden find yourself in a situation with a hypothermic victim, or a person with an abdominal wound. You never know!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Sorry no male to male pairings, just brotherly love. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Sci Fi Fan: I hope something good happens to Yugi as well, as does almost every review that I have read. I will get to it, eventually, ya know.  
  
Shirequeen: I would put you in twice, but I can do it much easier this way, by combining your two into one big thing. I am thrilled that you love my fic, it means a lot to me. By checking the website isn't all that crazy thinking about how many times I up-date. I love Yugi and Yami too, they are my favorite characters but the others pull close behind them.  
  
Don't worry no pairing, man are you people paranoid, how many time have I put that in my notes.  
  
Okay that was all the reviews I got since the last time I up-dated. So scan and fin your name, or scan down and skip them. Once again Truefan you have earned the most review spot in this section. What can I say you write a lot in your reviews. Here the next chapter coming at you: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami held him crying aibou. He could feel all the emotional pain through their link, it hurt him to know that his light was hurting so.  
  
"W-would y-you please d-drop the d-disguise?" Yugi stuttered out, he was scared of this man?  
  
Ryunosuke just nodded and a white light engulfed him. When the light faded there stood a man, much taller then the earlier of the two. He had long black hair and a white robe on.  
  
"This Yugi is my true form," he said. His voice still sounded like him. This made Yugi sob even more.  
  
"We wish to leave," Yami stated abruptly, he couldn't stand for Yugi to go through this, he wanted out for his aibou's sake.  
  
"Well I didn't bring you here to break the boy's spirit, but I did that as well. No what I want is around his neck," David said pointing to the millennium puzzle.  
  
"Never, not while we are alive," Seto and Joey said. They stood and Seto took a fighting stance while Joey took out his flame swordsman card.  
  
"How cute, how you all banded together to help each other, unfortunately it won't do you any good. I know this place like the back of my hand and I have any monster I want at my command. You will never win. I don't know why you even protect him, he is a weak pathetic boy," David said, he was trying to make Yugi's innocent soul break.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in fear, more tears could be seen and then he cried, and he cried a lot into Yami's already moist shoulder.  
  
"Yes, he is a weak shrimp; he pulls his friends into everything, now they will all get hurt. And when I get to him, he will just cry, he won't defend himself, he is too weak," David said getting louder with every word.  
  
Yami covered Yugi's ears with his hands; Yugi didn't need to hear this.  
  
"It's too late Pharaoh, he has heard enough, guards, take them to their cells.  
  
Yami was worried when he heard cell being plural, he couldn't leave Yugi now Yugi needed him, of all people.  
  
Yami was relieved when he, Yugi, Seto and Joey were thrown in the same cell, the other man, Ryunosuke was taken to a different room; maybe he had some kind of powers.  
  
When they got into the cell Yugi separated himself from the group, he didn't want to be near people. He hadn't spoken since he asked the man to drop the disguise. Yami could tell, he was feeling a lot of emotional pain, he wanted, no needed to help him.  
  
Yugi, please let me help you, I can help you get through this. We all can trust in your friends, trust in me Yami said through their link. He saw Yugi shift and waited for an answer.  
  
It hurts Yami, my life has been one big lie, I hurt so badly was Yugi's reply, it was weak though, and that worried Yami. He took a chance and advanced him.  
  
Yugi, I am coming over, I will be there for you he told him, soon he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi didn't move he just kept staring into space.  
  
Yami walked around to the front and looked into his face, his hurt expression hurt Yami inside. He held out his arms, waiting for Yugi to jump in, he wasn't going to comfort him if he didn't want it. Weakly Yugi looked to Yami, then he let his body drop into Yami's warn embrace.  
  
For a long time, both just cried, dried for each other, for the pain of Yugi's lost, for their brotherly love. Soon Seto and Joey went over and each placed a comforting hand to their friends. They all sat there for a long time, just crying, weeping, and soon they were all out of tears.  
  
"Thanks guys," Yugi said, he was grateful to have such good friends.  
  
"We are here for you Yugi, we all are," Seto said, the sincerity in his voice made more tears prick up in Yugi's eyes, though he didn't cry.  
  
"Never forget it, Yug; we are all friends ta da end. We will get out of here with ya puzzle," Joey said.  
  
"Aibou, you are my light, my life, my reason for living. I will be here for you, always, if not physically, then here, in your heart," Yami said taking Yugi's hand into his own and placing it over his heart.  
  
"We are all friends to the end," Yugi finally said. They all smiled, he was right.  
  
"Now, to get out of here, what duel monster would do it?" Yugi said to Seto.  
  
"I am not sure, how about your Gia the Fierce Knight?" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh yea, that should work," Yugi said digging though his deck. He soon found it and held the card out triumphantly.  
  
"Gia the Fierce Knight, help me and my friends out of here, please," Yugi whispered to his card. Then he held it up and the knight appeared. He charged at the bars and as soon as he made contact they shattered.  
  
The knight made a hand motion as if to say, get on. They all did Yami having to help Yugi because the knight was pretty tall. Yugi didn't mind at all and he gripped tightly onto Yami's back when they started to get going.  
  
"Yug, where are we going dis isn't da way ta da exit," Joey said.  
  
"I know but I have to save him, Ryunosuke, even after all he did, he still raised me as his own. No matter how much he lied, he needs to be saved," Yugi said concentrating. Busting through this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
With a burst of energy the wall that was once there was no more. There stood a dumbfounded Ryunosuke.  
  
"Get on," Yugi commanded and he wasted no time jumping to the horse. Yugi then used all the energy he had to push the knight out another wall and into the day. Yug just kept going, he didn't want to stop, more importantly he didn't wan to look back.  
  
All of a sudden he stopped, and then he instructed that they all get off. He recalled the card after telling it that it did well. Then he took out the Curse of Dragon card.  
  
"This will get us farther quicker," he said as they boarded and the dragon took off into the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it and continue to review! 


	29. Pitviper

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: Man I am so getting tired of writing; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Notes: Wow, I got a lot of reviews! I almost fell out of my chair AGAIN when I saw fifteen new messages in my inbox!!! It's great how loyal you all are. My thoughts on the matter:  
  
violettegal345: Well technically his parents aren't dead, their souls are just banished, I am not sure if it's the same thing. And yes, unfortunately, Yugi's grandpa is dead.  
  
KaTyA: You get the "Most enthusiastic reviewer!" Man you must really like my story, I read your story and I hope you continue it real soon.  
  
Asahi Taiga: No problem for mentioning you, I mention all of my wonderful reviewers. And of course I will continue with another chapter! It's coming up after I mention everyone else!  
  
Meroko: EVERY CHAPTER!! Wow, that is totally awesome!!! You are amazing!!!!!! Thanks for the tip about Gaia, I have the card too but I was lazy and I didn't want to check it!  
  
Truefan: About the swearing thing, they said something to me but I told them that it makes the story more interesting. They understood whet I meant so they weren't mad, plus no one asked them to read it, I sure didn't. Yes Yugi is exhausted, but something is making him strive, and you will find out in this chapter. Yes I am making the character emotional but I like them that way, so cute and caring. I have actually seen a lot of guys cry in my life, most of the time I was the reason but that's okay. Wok is an interesting word, what does it mean?  
  
Leena-and-Earlie: Okay, now Ryunosuke knew about Yugi because that's all Yugi's grandpa would talk about, how he was going to teach him to duel and all the other things. Ryunosuke just seemed to know that he was the one, he was going to go back with Solomon to meet him, but after he died he just decided to take his place.  
  
Kitty: Your welcome, any question you have you can ask me.  
  
Miranda Ichijouji: Patience is a virtue, or whatever they say. Anyway when I find it, I will share it with you.  
  
Maliks gurl: Enthusiastic, I must say, and I will continue.  
  
Tiger of the fire: I thought it was PG-13, oh well. I will change it, thanks. And I don't care if you flame me, as long as you are as nice as you were bout it.  
  
Neo-QueedRini: Thanks for the complement!  
  
Blue: thanks for the review, I like it, and it doesn't matter if you review every chapter!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: I'm watching out for you and Yugi, You scare me sometimes!!!  
  
Next chapter coming at you!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dragon was slowly loosing altitude as Yugi was loosing energy. Finally he made the dragon land; he jumped off and fell back into the sand exhausted.  
  
"I am not weak," he announced and immediately was out. Yami ran to him, just to make sure he was okay, whenever Yugi just collapsed he got worried. He was glad to find that Yugi was just tired.  
  
Ryunosuke came running up next to Yami. "Is he okay?" he asked.  
  
"He is just tired, calling the monsters takes a lot out of him," Yami said.  
  
"Why did he save me, I mean I must have shattered his hopes, I guess, I was a sick twisted man trying to cope with the loss of Asuka. It was wrong," Ryunosuke said.  
  
"You are luck, Yugi is one of the most caring and forgiving people that I have ever met, having him in my life has been the greatest gift Ra could have given me," Yami said picking Yugi up and cradling him close. As if he was worried that Ryunosuke was going to hurt him.  
  
"Please your highness, let me hold him," Ryunosuke said holding out his arms, "One last time."  
  
Yami was very hesitant, he didn't want to; he felt that it wasn't safe. Even though his feelings were screaming at him to not let him he slowly handed Yugi over.  
  
Yami? Yugi said, he sounded alarmed through their mental link.  
  
What's wrong aibou, tell me Yami replied sounding worried.  
  
I feel scared, I don't feel safe, Yami where are you? Yugi asked.  
  
I will be with you soon, hold on don't be scared Yami said. His face turned stern, "Give me back my aibou," he said, his voice was unfaltering.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ryunosuke said handing Yugi back to him. Feel better now little brother? he asked.  
  
Yes Yugi said faintly, then the link was broken Yugi was too tired to keep it up.  
  
"Let's set up camp here, I think it would be best," Yami said. All agreed and went off in search for supplies as Yami sat under a shady tree with Yugi.  
  
A few minutes later they had a fire going and three makeshift tents. One for Yami and Yugi, one for Seto and Joey, and the last one was for Ryunosuke.  
  
Soon the night time fell.  
  
"Man I am hungry," Joey complained.  
  
"I will hunt for you your highness," Ryunosuke said. He bowed respectfully and left into the jungle.  
  
"What's with him, he calls you your highness and everything?" Asked the now reawakened Yugi.  
  
"He must have been from my time and he still upholds the respect factor of the matter," Yami said and Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yes I guess it could be that, but do you think it is safe for him to go in there alone?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I am sure he will be fine," Seto said staring at the now blazing fire.  
  
"Still, I am going to go and look for him," Yugi said, he got up and left. Stay here Yami, I need to do this myself Yugi told Yami as soon as he felt him wanting to follow.  
  
Yugi wondered around the jungle for a while then he found a log that he sat on. He didn't leave to find Ryunosuke; he just wanted to be alone.  
  
It was a month ago, a month ago that Yami came into his life, and in another month another worthless year of his life would have gone by. He always use to hate this time of year. But wait, now that he has friends would it be better, would it be different?  
  
He was confused, and yet also upset. It was his fifth birthday when it all started.  
  
*Flashback  
  
"Yugi, get over here," his mother called. Little Yugi came into the room dirt and sand all over him, he was making a mess in the house.  
  
"Yes mama?" he asked his voice squeaking.  
  
His mother said something to low for him to understand, he turned around because it sounded like his voice. When he did however he knocked over a very important lamp.  
  
"What did you do you brat!" screamed his father, he was drunk but Yugi's guess was that he heard the glass shatter and came in.  
  
"It was an accident," Yugi said, he was very scared.  
  
"No it wasn't," his mother screamed, she was also drunk.  
  
That night was the first of many that he got beaten. Every time they got drunk they did it. Then after that they did it for just pleasure, just for there own sick fun.  
  
*End flashback  
  
Tears streamed down Yugi's face he fell to his knees. His hands went to his face and they collect the tears.  
  
"Yami, I was wrong I won't want to be alone," he whispered he felt a little tired and he was too weak to use his link to talk to Yami.  
  
David was right; he was just a weak little worthless boy. He looked up when he heard the sound of rattling.  
  
He saw a snake coming near him; he got scared, was he going to die here, he want Yami. As the snake got closer Yugi tried to back up, all of a sudden he hit a log, he had no where to go and the snake was almost in striking range. Yugi closed his eyes trying to contact Yami.  
  
Yami he finally was able to get to him.  
  
Back at camp Yami was still upset at how Yugi didn't want him to go with him. Was he trying to say that he was way to over-protective? He could feel Yugi bashing against his mental barrier and he didn't want to talk to him. Then a though struck him, he might be in trouble! He let the link down right away. All he heard from Yugi was him screaming his name.  
  
Yugi, what's wrong are you in trouble? Yami screamed to him, why wasn't he answering him!  
  
Yugi had fear in his eyes as the snake raised up. What if the snake was poisonous?!?  
  
The snake barred his fangs and then struck, Yugi tried to avoid it but he couldn't the snake bit deep into Yugi's ankle. Yugi screamed bloody murder, it hurt so much.  
  
Ryunosuke came running through the bushes and was horrified to find Yugi in his back in pain while a snake injected its deadly poison into him.  
  
He quickly recognized the snake to be the one that they called the Godman's montane pitviper.  
  
He killed the snake instantly and ran to Yugi; there was so much fear in the little boy's eyes.  
  
Yugi please answer me, where are you? screamed Yami through there link. Yugi wanted to respond but the pain was too intense.  
  
All of a sudden pain flooded the link and Yami's heart dropped, Yugi was hurt. He got up and ran out of camp, going the same way Yugi had gone.  
  
"What was that about?" Seto asked  
  
"I have no idea," Joey said.  
  
"Do you think we should follow him?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yea, I got dat feeling," Joey said, and then they too got up and ran after him.  
  
Ryunosuke tried to calm Yugi down but the boy was freaking out, just by being there he wasn't helping. All of a sudden Yami came bursting through the bush with Joey and Seto at his heals.  
  
As soon as Yami saw Yugi he was mad at himself, he might have been able to prevent this if he wasn't holding a grudge against him.  
  
He ran to Yugi, immediately the boy calmed a bit. Just upon seeing his Yami he felt better.  
  
Yami quickly removed his shoes and ripped a big chunk of his pants leg off. He ripped the pieces of the leg fabric into smaller pieces and used it to tie a light restricting band both above and below the bite.  
  
Yami took in a deep breath and then applied suction to the wound. Yami placed a cold compress on the wound while still sucking.  
  
Yami had to get him out of the middle of the jungle it wasn't safe there. He carefully picked Yugi up after he was sure that he had gotten all the venom that he could out.  
  
He quickly brought him back to camp and laid him down. He elevated his leg and placed a blanket over him to keep him warm.  
  
"How are you feeling Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess," he said, he was sad, was Yami mad at him.  
  
"Aibou, I am sorry, I was upset that you didn't want my company when you went into the woods," Yami said.  
  
"Yami, I didn't go to look for him, I needed some time to myself," Yugi said.  
  
"Can I ask why aibou?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi didn't answer him, he just opened the mind like for Yami to see him memories.  
  
When it was over Yami had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
it was long, did you like it? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Memory attack

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: You know, when I guy Yu-Gi-Oh I am going to tell everyone that this 'disclaimer' thing isn't necessary!  
  
Notes: Wow, thirty chapters!!!! I am so happy!!!!! It has been like a month and a week since I started this fic, and yet I have over two-hundred and fifty reviews!!!! Here are the answers to some of your questions!  
  
Sci fi fan: it's the thought that counts, I love all reviews. (My God I am starting to sound like some sort of nature lover, "I love all of God's creatures.")  
  
Zheryta: well I love to write, so this is like having fun for me. I love to up-date and think up new ideas!  
  
Krys-chan: I reviewed one of your stories, also the only reason my teacher knew it was me was because my pen name, is my name. Not that hard to figure out.  
  
BluLightning: I will try to make this story longer, and I will try to bring the Dark Magician out more, he is my favorite monster, in my story.  
  
Zoe Moto: It's coming, which is if you are good and wait.  
  
Wishful Thinker: It is hard to read all on one night, I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters. Review to tell me if you did!  
  
Meroko: Never skipping a beat hey? Interesting, I like your review, but hey, don't drink my whole story up!!! I still need a bit of it to look back on and get good ideas!!!! I am so glad I have loyal fans like you to review to my chapters!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: You don't scare me, well not a lot of things do, but you don't. You can hug Yugi as long as you want, that is until Yami comes to save him. And I will eventually, let him off the hook for a while and pick on one of my other characters!  
  
Millenia Star: I am glad you like it; you are so enthusiastic about it!  
  
Truefan: Wok, very interesting, yes very. It's cute how you said, "Macho Yak." By the way, I don't think the madness WILL ever cease, sorry. As for your spelling, I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up. LOL no I am kidding you, I hate spelling, and I get like seventies on my spelling tests. Yugi's a special kid, that's how he could tell who it was even though he was unconscious. He could tell if it was Yami because of their link so if that helps, maybe he was like that because he knew it wasn't Yami. And Yami was almost crying at the end because of all the horrible things that happened to Yugi when he was little and because it had been that was for almost six years.  
  
Tiger of the Fire: Glad you like it!  
  
Miranda Ichijouji: it's good to know that you have faith in me. I am glad that you like it so much.  
  
Anyway, there are all the answers that I could provide to you. I hope it helped somewhat. Now on to the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked.  
  
"I couldn't it hurt tot think about it, it hurt so much," Yugi said crying. Seto, Joey, and Ryunosuke just sat there and watched the two.  
  
Yami wanted to hold him, but he couldn't pick him up. It would help circulate the venom that he hadn't gotten out. Instead he lay down next to him, he let Yugi cry into his shoulder, and he knew that it hurt Yugi to show him his memories, be he was glad he did.  
  
"Yugi, they are gone, I banished their souls to the shadow realm, and they can't hurt you anymore," Yami told him, he felt Yugi nod but the cries didn't cease. They stayed in that position until Yugi had fallen asleep, then Yami got up and sat near the fire.  
  
"Are you okay your highness?" Ryunosuke asked.  
  
Yami shook his head,"I should have been there for him," he stated simply.  
  
"Yami, ya can't be der every time something happens to him" Joey said, "Ya did what ya could, when ya got there."  
  
"I might have been too late, I didn't want to say anything while Yugi was awake, and I didn't want to frighten him. I only got as much venom as I could; I know I didn't get it all. He could die!" Yami said, he was crying, he had been sting while Yugi was awake but he couldn't hold it in now.  
  
"Yami, Yugi had lived through everything so far, he will be okay when this is all over, you did what you could," Seto said.  
  
"He is right your highness," Ryunosuke said, he was unsure if he should talk.  
  
"I don't need your advice Ryunosuke, I don't even trust you, I would have gotten rid of you if it hadn't been for Yugi trying to stop me," Yami said.  
  
"But sir," he started.  
  
"No, don't talk," Yami said. Ryunosuke was quiet immediately. He bent down in a respectful position and just stood there. "I am sorry if I have wronged you Prince Yami," he whispered.  
  
"Out of my sight," Yami said sternly, he didn't have time to play pharaoh with this guy. Anyway, there was something about him that bothered him, he had a bad aura.  
  
"Yami, is there something wrong, I know you aren't yourself right now," Seto said.  
  
"Nothing to worry about Seto, just deep in thought, we should all get a good nights rest," Yami said, then he got up and went to bed next to," Yami said, then he got up and went to bed next to Yugi, he didn't say a word to anyone as he did. As soon as his head hit the floor he was asleep.  
  
Ryunosuke was the first to wake up the next day. He had felt like he had been shunned by his pharaoh, he needed to redeem himself. He went out to collect food for breakfast. Not before he wrote a note to Yami, stating where he had gone and how long it would take. He set the note down next him his sleeping form and left.  
  
Yami was the next to wake; he was startled to find a note by his bed. He looked over to Yugi to make sure he hadn't run off again. He was glad that he hadn't.  
  
He read the note:  
  
Dear Pharaoh Yami,  
  
I am sorry about last night and to redeem myself by collecting food for your breakfast. To advise you in something, that boy that you care much for, he seems a bit weak, I think you should cut him out of your life. A strong Pharaoh had strong friends. Just some advice, and again I am expressing my extreme sorrow in upsetting you last night.  
  
Sincerely, Ryunosuke  
  
Yami crumbled up the note, how dare he tell him who he could and couldn't hang out with. When he got back he would get a tong lashing from his 'pharaoh'. Yami sat down and worked the fire back up, maybe Ryunosuke would bring a sort of meat back and they could cook it.  
  
Yami looked over to Yugi; he looked pained in his sleep, like a nightmare or something. He was glad that Yugi wasn't feverish or he might be suffering from the poison. He looked like he had gotten most of it out. He smiled at that, at least one that has gone right for that kid.  
  
All of a sudden Ryunosuke came out of the bushes, as soon as Yami saw his face a look of pure rage crossed his features.  
  
"You, how dare you say such a thing about my aibou! Are you not the one who picked him for me in the first place?" Yami screamed, he was so mad right now. All his screaming woke the others, ever Yugi.  
  
"And another thing, Yugi is the most caring individual that I have ever met, you are never to speak of him the same way again," Yami continued to scream, that is until he heard Yugi whimper. Obviously screamed was bring back old memories.  
  
Yami shot Ryunosuke one more dangerous glare before walking calmly over to Yugi and placing his hands on the small boys shaking shoulders.  
  
"There gone, just remember that," Yami whispered.  
  
Ryunosuke had just been standing there. He seriously had thought he picked the wrong person for his pharaoh but he guessed that Yami liked him. Then a thought struck him, how dare he yell at him, after he apologized and collected breakfast like that.  
  
"My Pharaoh, I am sure you will mind me saying this, so I am not going to even ask for permission to speak out," he started Yami's head shot up at the sound of his voice. "I have tried to gain your attention and gain your trust and yet I am ignored and shunned. Now this little pathetic boy has your trust and you love and I have nothing!" Ryunosuke yelled.  
  
Yami placed Yugi behind him, "How dare you, apologize to Yugi this instant, he is the bravest little boy you till ever meet. He saved you for some unknown reason," Yami was going to go on but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"Please Yami, just let it go, I just don't want any more yelling to go on here," Yugi said, Yami could tell that Yugi was upset so he decided to drop it. He turned him back on Ryunosuke to tell him that the argument was over.  
  
All of a sudden what Ryunosuke said to Yami was sinking in to him. His head bowed and he fell to his knees. "My pharaoh, I am sorry, I do not know what has gotten into me," he whispered.  
  
Yami looked as is he was going to start yelling at him again but Yugi stopped him. "I forgive you and so should Yami," he said trying to avoid another argument. He successfully did.  
  
"We should get going now, maybe we can find another plane and get going, though I don't know how we are going to get home," Seto said.  
  
"The machine is back there," Ryunosuke said, his head still bowed, he was unworthy to raise it to the pharaoh and all of his friends.  
  
They ate in silence and then Yugi called out the Curse of Dragon. At first it tried to knock Ryunosuke off of it but with some gentle coaxing from Yugi he calmed down.  
  
They took off, Yami could tell that Yugi was going slower then he could have, he didn't want to go back obviously.  
  
"It's okay aibou, I will protect you," Yami whispered to him. Yugi went a little faster after he heard this.  
  
They got there quickly, with Yami giving him comforting words and his will to get out of this world.  
  
They entered very carefully trying to be quite. As hard as Yugi tried he got scared when he heard a sound and turned around. When he did that he knocked over a glass that was there. As it hit the ground it smashed into little pieces.  
  
"You stupid boy, look what you have done," Ryunosuke screamed at him. He then raised a hand to Yugi, ready to hit him. Yugi recoiled to a little ball, scared half to death. Yami seeing this got scared that Ryunosuke was going to hit him.  
  
Yami, without thinking, jumped onto him knocking them both back. Yami landed on top and started to hit him without faltering. Yugi uncoiled and saw what Yami was doing, he jumped up.  
  
"Yami stop it right now," he screamed, the shock that Yugi would yell at him made him fall off Ryunosuke.  
  
"Yugi, what did I do to upset you," Yami said, and then it hit him, it was just like the first time he was beaten, he broke something and then the beating started. It must have upset Yugi a lot to see it happening all over again in front of him.  
  
"Yugi I am so sorry," Yami said kneeling and holding out his hands, Yugi smiled, showing that he forgave him, and ran into his open arms.  
  
"I love you big brother," Yugi said.  
  
"And I you, little brother," Yami replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, review if you did!  
  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING, VERY IMPORTANT!!  
  
PS: I am warning you, in two weeks Basketball tryouts start. I am already having an anxiety attack about it. I need you to understand if I take time off of my writing to get out there and practice. It doesn't mean that I am not going to continue, it just means I might not get a chapter up every day. I hope you understand! 


	31. Gone!

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Notes: I am taking a break from writing back to people's reviews, it's the chapter that's important right? I am really tired these days, I loose a lot of sleep worrying about basketball and tryouts. The little sleep that I do get is plagued with nightmares. And when I am awake all I was to do is sleep. I am really trying here you have to believe me, I will out up chapters on my free time, that's like right after school and before homework. I hope that after tryouts my life winds down a bit. Practice will only be from 3:00 to 5:30 and on weekends it's only 8:00 to 10:00. I am glad about that; in the middle school we had practices from 8:00 to 11:00. Now that's a major pain in the *ss.  
  
I know I am exhausted, and I tell by how many times I have to stand up in English class for falling asleep. Then she tried to make me stand in the corner so I just fell asleep standing up, she was a little pissed. I have to say, it would make me mad to, I mean trying to teach people who don't want to learn, while you have one sleeping. It really is annoying; I don't think I could handle it.  
  
So anyway I am going to try to sleep more, don't get all mad at me if the chapters lighten up a little. I need to get more sleep, or I will have MAJOR typos. Speaking of typos, I am so sorry about the last chapter, I could hardly tell what I was trying to say, and I'm the one who created it!  
  
Next chapter coming at you:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of a sudden foot steps could be heard. Yugi got a panicked look on his face. Yami thought quickly and saw a vent over head.  
  
"Everyone in there," Yami commanded, they all got in just in time for a guard to come by.  
  
"Quick thinking Yami," Seto said and the others agreed at that. Yugi looked a little tired and pained but other then that Yami had no worries.  
  
"It's this way sir," Ryunosuke said. They all followed him until he stopped at an opening in the vent. "There! The transporter is right there!" he exclaimed. Yugi smiled, he couldn't wait to be out of this crazy game.  
  
Yami kicked the vent out and climbed down. Next he helped Yugi down. Seto, Joey, and Ryunosuke got down all on their own. Yami snuck up to the door and locked it, then he looked at the transporters, "Seto can you configure these to get us all out of here?" he asked. Seto nodded, it shouldn't take him that long.  
  
Five minutes later Seto gave the okay, though there was something that wasn't going to work.  
  
"Yami, this shuttle has room for only four," Seto said, he was almost sure that Yami was going to say, leave Ryunosuke. Instead he sighed.  
  
"Then, take care of Yugi when you all get back," he said.  
  
"No, you can't stay here, you have to come back with us," Seto said.  
  
"No Ryunosuke deserves to live just as much as me, plus I think there has to be some reason that Ra made it this way. This must be a sign that I was not destined to leave this place," Yami was muttering about something.  
  
Over on the other side of the room Ryunosuke and Yugi were talking.  
  
"I already know that it only fits four people, what should I do Master Yugi?" Ryunosuke asked.  
  
"Advice is something you ask for when you already know the answer, but wished you didn't," Yugi stated. Ryunosuke smiled, this boy was smarter then well beyond his years. He had made the right choice.  
  
"Pharaoh, I wish to stay here, in this time, I belong here," Ryunosuke said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes sir, I wish you and little Yugi good luck," that was all he said, before he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Joey said.  
  
"Let's get going, I am very anxious to see Mokuba," Seto said, he was acting like a little kid at Christmas!  
  
They all got on and in a blink of flashing light, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was the first to wake up, he rubbed his head.  
  
"Man what a ride," he said, then he shock his head, where they back? He looked around and saw Yugi lying next to him, Seto and Joey after that. They were back in Seto's kitchen, only one person was missing, where was Mokuba?  
  
Yami picked Yugi up and brought him to the room that they had stayed an almost a month ago. He laid him down and left the room. Then he went back to wake the others. When he got back Seto was already waking and Joey looked way out of it. Yami went over to the faucet and got a cold glass of water. Then he threw it on the two, the immediately jumped to attention.  
  
"What? Are you crazy, wait, and are we back?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, we are back," Yami screamed, he was so happy, maybe Yugi could start to live his life normally now!  
  
The three boys started to scream and jump around the kitchen, which was until the phone rang. Seto ran to pick it up.  
  
"Kaiba residence," he said.  
  
"Seto is that you?" Came a little boys voice, it was Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba? Where are you little brother?" Seto asked his voice was full of panic.  
  
"When you were gone the lady from the orphanage came back and took me away from the house, Seto please come and get me," Mokuba cried into the phone.  
  
"I am coming now Mokuba hold on," Seto said, he turned around to find Yami, Yugi and Joey all staring at him with a worried look.  
  
"It's Mokuba, he was taken back to the orphanage, we need to go and get him," Seto said, they all nodded and left right away, they ran to the garage and jumped into Seto's car. He pulled out and raced down the street. He didn't care how many speeding rules he was breaking, he needed to get to Mokuba.  
  
They pulled up to the place within ten minutes. Seto jumped over the door, not bothering to open it, and ran into the place. The others followed.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.  
  
"I want my brother back now," Seto demanded, Yami placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"I see, and who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba and I want my brother, Mokuba, back NOW," He said, he was trying to keep calm.  
  
"Oh you had gone missing so we had to repossess your brother, let me see if you are allowed to see him," she said. Then she went into a door, she soon came back and said. "Your brother is in the play room, I believe you know where that is," She told him. Seto took off to get to his brother; there was no way anyone was going to take him from him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so they are finally out of there! Good, now I already told you about my predicament, please review to say you all don't hate me!!! 


	32. Down in flames

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: I went to the doctor today; they gave me a shot and took some of my blood! I am all set for Basketball with a physical now!!! Another announcement, I can't update on Sunday or Monday, Hunting season is starting, so I will be away. I know it is cruel in most people's eyes, but in my family, it is a way of life. Fanfiction.net isn't working right now for me anyway so you might not even have to worry about that and we can cross that bridge when we come to it.  
  
The story is drawing to an end. *Pulls out a box of tissues* Thank you for all your support throughout the story and I hope you will be glad to here that I am already starting another Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
  
Here is one of the last Chapters to my story, will the pain ever go away. Meroko, you better put this one in storage:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto opened the door to the play room, memories came flooding back to him, when he and Mokuba had to be there everyday. He could only imagine what it had done to Mokuba to see this room again.  
  
He looked in, there was three people in there, Mokuba, a elderly lady, and a little boy a bit younger then Yugi.  
  
When Mokuba saw his older brother he ran and jumped into his arms. Everyone circled them and was glad for the two brothers. Yugi, however, stayed off to the side, watched the little boy. He sat in the corner of the room; he didn't touch any toys that were next to him. He felt something wrong with him; he felt a lot of sorrow for him.  
  
"He is a sad case he is, he was brought here after a very sever beating from his parents. He was abused since he was little and ever since he came here he kept to himself, he hardly ate, and he sleep very little. We are very worried for him," the lady next to Yugi said.  
  
"Would you mind if I talked to him," Yugi asked, his eyes not moving from the boy.  
  
"No, I am just warning you, he is a hard case," she said and left to go and clean something up. Yugi slowly approached the boy, he knew his pain, and he knew what it felt like to wake up every morning and wished it was your last just so you didn't get beaten.  
  
"Hello," he said softly.  
  
The boy looked up at him, but he didn't say anything. "I know what happened to you, I want you to know that I have been though the same thing. I know it hurts to think about it, but I know that eventually you forgive them and get on with life," Yugi said, the boy looked shocked, how did this boy know what it was like, had he really been though this?  
  
"I forgive them," he said softly.  
  
Yugi smiled, at least he was starting to talk, and that was a good sign.  
  
"My name is Yugi; over there is my friends and my older brother Yami. What's your name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"T-Thomas," the boy stuttered.  
  
"I use to stutter just like that, it will go away with time. Do you want to talk to me, I understand that you feel like nothing or no one will ever be able to make you feel better, but please give me a try. Bottling up your feelings aren't good for you, I know, I have been sick for it," Yugi said.  
  
"I d-don't un-understand w-why they d-did it," Thomas stuttered.  
  
"Parents have been known to do it for many reasons, I know my parents did it for there own sick pleasure, maybe your parents were having problems in their marriage," Yugi said.  
  
"M-mama was a-always talking a-about g-going away f-from dad-daddy, be- before she w-would hit m-me," He said, he had tears in his little eyes.  
  
"Oh Thomas, it's okay now, they can't hurt you here," Yugi said letting the little boy cry on his shoulder.  
  
Over by Seto and company, Mokuba was telling everyone about how he bit the man that took him from his home. Seto laughed, Mokuba was a smart little kid.  
  
Yami looked over to see how Yugi was when eh saw that Yugi was over in the corner talking to a little boy. All of a sudden the little boy started to cry and Yugi held him. Yami smiled, it reminded him of how he used to comfort Yugi when he was upset.  
  
"Your little brother has a way with children," the old lady told Yami.  
  
"He serenely does," Yami said.  
  
"I just want you to know, that after the day is over you have to think about good things. The lady told me that you haven't been eating and sleeping well? I think you should start doing that, it is dangerous for you, you are a growing boy. I think it's too late for me but I think you can still grow a little," Yugi said with a smile, the boy laughed a little.  
  
"Also I want you to stop worrying the nice ladies here; they just want to help you. They are very worried about you since you don't talk to them. Trust me, talking will always help you," Yugi said.  
  
All of a sudden a man burst into the room, they could see flames in the background.  
  
"What is going on John?" the lady asked.  
  
"I don't know Claire, the whole place is up in flames, we have to get out of here," he said.  
  
They all ran out, when they got outside they took role call. All of a sudden Yugi heard Claire scream.  
  
"What's wrong miss?" he asked.  
  
"It's little Thomas, he isn't here, he must still be inside," she told Yugi.  
  
"Oh no," Yugi said, he ran to a bucket of water and dumped it over him. Claire knew what he was going to top and ran to stop him. She was to slow though he ran back into the flaming building, in search of Thomas.  
  
Claire didn't know what to do, she ran over top Yami, "Sir, you little brother just ran back into the building to retrieve one of the children," she said.  
  
"Yugi, no," Yami said, he went too got into the building but it flamed up to high and he couldn't get in.  
  
Inside the building Yugi was having a hard time finding Thomas.  
  
"Thomas, it's Yugi, come on say something," Yugi called out, then a fit of coughs came upon him.  
  
"Yugi," came a weak voice from the next room.  
  
Yugi burst into the room; he saw Thomas curled up in the corner. Yugi ran to him, he turned him over, Thomas was unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, here is another chapter, don't be mad at all the things I got to do! And please, review!!! 


	33. Life lives on

Will the pain ever go away?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: This is the last chapter, I am sorry to inform you all, but don't worry, I am already working another one in my head. I would like to tell all of you that all of your reviews have inspired me!  
  
HPDigiPokefan: Thomas will . . . oh wait that would be ruining the ending!!!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: I will, I hope I get a high pointer. I felt bad by leaving you without an ending for a whole weekend, so the end is coming!  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: No need to sick your Yami on me, it's all coming don't go and try and kill me!!!!! Ahhhhhh  
  
Zoe Moto: Sorry, but all good things must come to an end, even though we don't want them to!  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yea, I wouldn't kill him . . . or would I? Read on to find out!  
  
Falcona SkyWolf: Yea, that's the only way I could find to help him put his demons to rest.  
  
Starheart: You'll see, but I think it is safe to tell you no one under the age of sixty if going to die. ^_^*  
  
KaTyA: He may get out in time, he may not. Well ff.net screwed a few things up for me lately too; I hope they figure out what the heck is going on. Sorry I had to end it, I can't draw it out forever!  
  
Krys-chan: Sorry about your bad day but I hope my story will always be the remedy for it!  
  
Meroko: Well it is in my blood, to hunt is what I mean. I have been training for this sine I could. It is just something that comes natural to my family. I am sorry if I upset you. Anyway, yes the story is coming to an end; do you really think I would lie about something like that???  
  
Hyper Pegesus: no, actually it is congratulations, but you were close. Spelling was never my thing, which is where the computer comes in!!!  
  
Millenia Star: Yep, I really did fall asleep standing up, I am glad my teacher woke me; it would have hurt a lot if I would have fallen!  
  
There you go, and now the next chapter is coming!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi grabbed Thomas and looked for a way out. The entrance was covered in a flame, that wasn't an option. They could have tried to window but it was also going down in flames. Yugi was getting worried; he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.  
  
All of a sudden he noticed there was a little hole that they could fit through. It was safe without flames to! Yugi quickly pulled them through ad searched for a way out. He saw a door, he had enough sense to check it with the back of his hand.  
  
It was all clear; he ran out, he saw a place where he could get out of this place. Only if he hurried it was quickly getting engulfed with flames.  
  
He ran though it, Yami saw them and ran to them as did a lot of other people who were watching.  
  
"You saved the little boy kiddo," a man in the back said.  
  
"You're a hero!" came another reply.  
  
Then a bunch of firemen came over, and then they took Thomas from Yugi and brought him to the ambulance.  
  
"Yugi, you saved that little boy," Yami said. Then he noticed the look in Yugi face, something was right.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi passed out, his body falling forward. Yami quickly dove to catch him.  
  
"We need help over here, please someone," Yami called out as he cradled Yugi's small form. He checked to see if he was breathing and was relieved to find his chest raising and falling.  
  
A firefighter came over and took one look at Yami. Then he grabbed Yugi and ran through the crowd to another ambulance.  
  
"This boy needs oxygen now," he told the lady in the car, then he laid him down on the stretcher and left. Yami stayed quite as he watched the lady put an oxygen mask on Yugi and give him an IV.  
  
"Unless your family you can't come with him in the ambulance," she told Yami.  
  
"I am his brother, can I come?" Yami asked his eyes couldn't leave Yugi body; he had risked his life again, just to save someone he hardly knew. Yugi had a heart of gold.  
  
"Yes, come on and hop in," she told him. Yami did and they took off to the hospital.  
  
During the ride Yugi woke up. "Thomas," he whispered though the mask.  
  
"Calm down little boy, he will be fine all thanks to you, you are a hero. Now you just calm down you inhaled a lot of smoke in there," the lady said.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi called out.  
  
"I am right here little brother, I am going to even try and lecture you how dangerous that was and how you almost lost your life," Yami said, he was trying to be stern with Yugi but after what he has gone through it was hard.  
  
"I know, but I know what . . ." but before he could finish he passed out, his little body was exerting itself way to much. Yami was frightened by the sudden loss of consciousness but the lady assured him that Yugi would be okay.  
  
When they got to the hospital Yugi was put in a room so he could recuperate. Yami sat with him; soon Seto, Mokuba, and Joey came to sit with him as well.  
  
An hour later Yugi woke up.  
  
"Yami, where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am right here aibou, you are a hero, if you look around your room you will see that you are quiet favored here now. Flowers have been coming in ever since the doctors couldn't hold them back anymore. You have been on TV and everything," Yami said with a smile.  
  
"Ya gave us a scare der Yug," Joey said.  
  
"Yea," Mokuba and Seto agreed.  
  
"I am glad you got your little brother back Seto," Yugi said. "Is Thomas okay?" he asked.  
  
"Thomas is just fine and resting in the same room as us now," Yami said.  
  
"That's good," Yugi said, and then he went to sleep again.  
  
The next day Yugi and Thomas were let out of the hospital. Yugi was given a standing ovation as he left the place, he took a quick picture with Thomas and then he and the others proceed out.  
  
As they were walking back to Seto's mansion Seto slipped something to Joey. Joey then turned to corner to go to his house; he was very confused by Seto's actions. When he was home he opened the letter:  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
Enclosed is the money for your sister, I hope it all works out okay. This has been an adventure that I think no one will ever forget and don't worry, if you ever need to talk to someone, you know where I live. (Along with everyone else)  
  
Signed, Seto  
  
Joey smiled with tears in his eyes. He didn't know if he would ever be able to thank him enough. As much as he wanted to call him he had to call the hospital for an appointment for his sister.  
  
Seto, Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi returned to Seto's house. Seto had offered them a home there and they had agreed. Life was going well.  
  
A year later  
  
Yugi was lounging by the pool when his thoughts drifted to Thomas; he hadn't seen him since he was taken that picture at the hospital.  
  
He got up and got dressed, he was going to go and pay that new orphanage a visit.  
  
As soon as he came though the doors a elderly lady came up to him.  
  
"Why hello Yugi, haven't seen you for a while, come to visit?" she asked. Just then Yugi recognized her as Claire!  
  
"Claire I haven't seen you in ages!" Yugi said as he jumped into the ladies warm embrace.  
  
"I actually came here to see Thomas, is he still here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well actually no, he was adopted a little while after the fire," Claire said.  
  
"Can I have his new address?" Yugi asked he really wanted to see Thomas; he wanted to make sure that his new home wasn't abusive.  
  
"Well I am not supposed to but I guess since you did save him," Claire said scribbling an address on a little piece of paper.  
  
Yugi thanked her and then he ran out the door. He came upon a house a nice size. It had a garden in the front and Yugi could see a pool in the back. It looked like a nice home to him.  
  
Yugi approached the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello," a nice looking lady answered the door.  
  
"Hi, my name is . . ." but he didn't finish his sentence because he was jumped on by a little boy.  
  
"Yugi!" the little boy yelled as he hugged Yugi.  
  
"Thomas! How are you doing?" Yugi asked recognizing the little boy.  
  
"Good, mommy, can Yugi come in, I want to show him my room!" Thomas said, Yugi could see he was so happy here.  
  
"I guess," she said and Thomas smiled, he thanked her and dragged Yugi through his house. Up the stairs they went and then he turned into another room, it was blue and had a lot of dueling posters. The thing that caught Yugi's eye was a picture on his nightstand. It was the picture the newspaper took of them after they were released from the hospital.  
  
Yugi stayed for a little while before telling him that he had to go, Thomas and his mother said farewell to Yugi and he left.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
Yugi: Never getting over his fear when people raised his hand to him lived with Seto in his house. He visited Thomas a lot too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goodbye speech:  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews and support. I am sorry it had to come to an end but I had to. I am thrilled that got 300 reviews on this one! I will be writing a new story as soon as I get back from the hunt!!!  
  
I bid you farewell for now,  
  
~*~Lauren~*~ 


End file.
